


Fate Works In Funny Ways

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge, Bisexual Lance, Bisexual Shiro, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith, Bottom Lance, College AU, Cuban Lance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith, I said it, Jealous Keith, Korean Keith, Lance speaks Spanish, Lesbian Pidge, Love, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pansexual Hunk, Shatt, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Texas Keith, Top Keith, Top Lance, cumslut/cockslut lance, eventual klance smut, everyones gay sorry not sorry, gay Matt, hunk is pan, im just adding tags as i go along tbh, klance, lmao you can pry shatt from my cold dead hands, pidge and hunk are good friends, pining lance, rip allura, roommates au, shiro and keith are adoptive siblings, shiro is an embarrassing big brother, slowburn, thats right, they switch!!, uhh, what are these tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College freshmen? One-sided rivalries? An unexpected roommate situation?Yes, and so much more.





	1. Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redspacekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redspacekitten/gifts).



> ooh ho boy im writing this rly late at night so if im a bit ?? idk, weird ?? just go w it thanks
> 
> anyways! the college au nobody asked for. this should be fun
> 
> some things- theres gonna be ships in this bc i ship things damnit and this is a fanfiction
> 
> there will be  
> -klance (obvi)  
> \- shatt (or miro, whatever. kindof background but mentioned a lot)  
> \- hunay (hunnay?? hunk x shay. bc i lov them. let my big boyo have som love)  
> \- pidge x her goldfish. not sexual, theyre just best buddies. thanks.
> 
> there will be smut eventually but I will tag it at the beginning of the chapter ? so if u aint into all that ill probably map out a section where u can skip it if u want. idk. ive never written smut before wish me LUCK
> 
> anyways? ages??
> 
> lance, hunk and shay: 20  
> keith: 21  
> shiro: 28 (hes finishing college a good Boy™)  
> matt: 27  
> pidge: 18 (barely legal BUT!! she a child prodigy so she got into this rly cool college at 18 im proud)
> 
>  
> 
> anyways yea thanks for coming hope u enjoy :)

When Lance got the letter in the mail that was addressed _to him-_ he didnt bother saying hello to his family, or acknowledging any of their existences, but rather- he ran up to his room as fast as he could and scream as he read,

"Dear Lance McClain- we are happy to inform you that _you have been accepted into Altea University--_ MAMÁ! MAMÁ I GOT IN!"

The first of many to burst into his room was Ana, his little cousin, quicky followed by her brother Michael. Their mom- Lance's sister Lana- was next, followed by Tony, Marie, Joseph, Carla, and finally his parents.

"You got in, mijito?"

"I DID! I did! I worked my ass off all semester and I got in!"

"Language, mijo." His father spoke, a kind smile on his face. Lance was ecstatic because- _he_ put that pride on his fathers face. His father, who was good and kind but never one for emotion, was smiling with endless pride and joy that Lance couldn't help but be _proud of himself,_ damnit. And for good reason. He really did work his ass off for a scholarship to Altea- his dream school, to study Astrology and Philosophy- and he was going there! He had been accepted!

"We're proud of you, bro," Tony said, sitting on Lances bed next to him. Lance was on the verge of tears and everyone being proud and emotional was _not helping._

"Yea, Lance. I mean, its gonna suck not having a baby brother here to tease all the time, but I'll get by." Marie, laughed, rustling his hair.

"Im gonna miss you guys too. But don't worry! I'll send you letters and I'll call you- and I'm visiting for Christmas, okay? And Thanksgiving! It sucks that I'm going to be like, half a state away, but I have my phone and I'll be sure to get Pidge to help with the WiFi so it goes super fast, especially because I'll be facetiming you!" He laughed, picking up Ana and spinning her in his arms. "So I'll always be super close, even if I'm far."

Lances mom smiled at him, his favorite warm glow radiating off her cheeks as she kissed his.

"We know, mi amor. Always a phone call away."

**

When Keith got his acceptance letter, he was happy, but... honestly? He didn't know. He knew this was coming. He knew he'd get in, that they'd accept him into Altea U. Shiro went there- their dad paid a lot of money for him to go there... I guess the word Keith was looking for was... _underwhelmed._

"Congrats, lil' bro! You made it! Now Matt and I get to embarass you at school, too."

Keith pushed Shiro's arm off of him, but laughed. "As if you didn't do enough of that when I was a freshman. And besides? Isn't Pidge starting this year too? Can't you embarrass her?"

Shiro scoffed and slumped into the sofa, watching Keith pack. "Please. If we so much as _tried_ to embarrass Pidge, you and I both know that she would pull out some weird dirt on us in a second," he said, snapping his fingers. "Besides- you make a funny face when you're embarrassed."

Keith stopped for a second before continuing foldig his favorite sweats and saying, "I do not."

"You do too! You get all red a flustered and your eyes narrow. Oh! And sometimes you stutter."

"Wh- I do- I-"

"Wha- I dont- I- yea. Thats what I thought baby bro. Remember the first time I caught you with a guy? Gave you two the dad shtick- 'Now, what are your _intentions_ with my baby brother?' and you actually screamed at me-" Keith threw a pair of breifs at him, which Shiro caught. "Speaking of, who are you rooming with? You didn't fill out anyone for the form, right?"

Keith started folding his shirts. "Who is there to fill out a form? The only two people I know are you and Matt, and you two are rooming with eachother. Besides, I do not want to be in the middle of whatever gay shit you do in your room."

"You know Pidge?" Shiro supplied helpfully, completely ignoring Keith's comment.

"I asked her- but it turns out she's already rooming with someone else. An engineering major friend from high school. Besides, its not like I know her that well. I only really know her through you an Matt, and I've only met her like, twice."

"Damn. Tough outta luck, I guess."

Keith shrugged as he continued packing his suitcase. He was a little worried- what if his roommate was weird? What if he smelled funny and never showered? What if he were a stoner? What if he were homophobic- worse- what if he was hot and _straight?_ He couldnt deal with that. He was too exausted.

When his back hit the couch, Shiro laughed, pulling him into a side-hug and giving him a noogie.

**

"So you're saying- I'll be assigned a random roommate?"

"Well, yea. You didn't fill out a form for one."

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS OPTIONAL!"

"It's not! Listen- _'If you wish to not fill out a form and you will be placed in a room with another person of the same sex who also failed to fill out a roommate form.'_ Its your fault for not reading the fine print, idiot!" Pidge yelled back, defensive. "It was how Matt and Shiro ended up together. They were just placed together, by fate."

"Thats gay."

"Its true. Also- you dont get to judge."

"... Touché."

"So you guys knew this and failed to inform me?" Lance asked, a frown falling on his face.

"Well, we didnt want to upset you buddy. But Pidge and I already filled out for eachother, and we figured-"

"You figured I'd read the print, I know, I know..."

Pidge crossed the room and sat on Lance's bed, a hesitant hand meeting his shoulder as she smiled. "We didn't mean to upset you, really. Our door will always be open, and you can stop by anytime. Besides- what if your roommate ends up being hot? And you can have a 'Chance of Fate' love story like my brother and Shiro?"

Lance perked up immediately. "You make a good point, Pidge-" but he thought of something and his smile dropped again. "But what if he's not? What if he's creepy? Or weird? Or is into crazy kinky sex? Or he's straight? Or worse? What if he's _lame_?"

"Lame?"

"Yea! What if he doesn't appriciate Abba or- or Rocky Horror? Because if you think I'm not going to have Rocky Horror nights for comfort while I'm away-"

"Dude relax. Altea University doesnt just let in anybody. They're not going to be creepy. Or kinky- I think. And if hes straight? Who gives a shit. It's not like hes going to be the only cute guy at Altea. There will be plenty of Lads and Lasses to take your pick of, if you so wish."

"Yea!" Hunk agreed, smiling. "And besides, our room is always open if you wanna have a Rocky night."

Lance smiled, warm and happy. This would be okay.

He was just leaving his family, the only home he'd ever known, to move half a state away and go to school a prestigious university. He was just going to change the course of his entire life. He was just going to get a new roommate that would probably _not_ eat him in his sleep. He would be fine.

Lance bit back tears as he smiled at Pidge and Hunk, his best friends in the entire world, as he reminded himself that they would be there, every step of the way.

"Alright," he said, confidence back ever so much. "Lets get to packin' then."


	2. Well, This Is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly?? thank yall so much for the support on the last chapter :') i know it was short n basically just an introduction, but now we get into PLOT, so... enjoy ;)

"Interesting," Lance commented, reading the name off the list. "Who the hell is named _Keith_ anymore?"

"Uhh... Keith Urban? Keith Richards?"

"Keith Yandle!" Pidge suggested. Lance couldve gotten whiplash from turning his head around so fast.

_"Who?"_

"Hes a hocky player? Defense for the Florida Panthers? Seriously- how is it that I know more about sports than you two?"

"Uh, I watch _sports_ , okay? But normal ones, like baseball. And soccer."

"You're so lame. He plays for _our state,_ Lance."

"I don't care. He has a dumb name. Just like my roommate, apparently."

Lance streched out the crick in his neck while they walked to his room. The 5 hour drive had been bumpy, cramped and exhausting- but he got to go on a road trip with his best friend, so he wasn't too unhappy with it.

Pidge had left yesterday with Matt, coming down with their dad- who happened to be a professor at the university- so Hunk and Lance had driven the 350 miles on their own, and pulled into the small Altea parking lot on Hunk's old VW, unloaded their belongings and were now trying to figure out where their rooms were.

"This is... okay. 24B. Im here, and... it looks like 26B is right across from me! Dude, score, we wont be far away at all!"

"Hell yea!" Hunk shouted, holding Lances suitcases in one hand and his in the other, while Lance strugged with the lock. When he finally got it open, he stepped into a blank room with the bare necessities- two beds, a desk, and an en suite. It was pretty fancy, for a college dorm, but with the school itself being as fancy as it was, he figured it made sense.

Lance had Hunk dump his suitcases on the bed- yes, plural, he wasnt going to live like an _animal_ thank you (plus, he didn't want to be doing laundry every day)- and he walked over to Hunks dorm to help him with his things.

**

When Shiro saw Matt across the courtyard, he ran off to him, leaving Keith alone with a duffle bag on his shoulder and his phone in his hand. He left without telling Shiro. Probably not the best idea, but Keith was tired and wanted to find his room as soon as possible, so he could put his small amount of belongings away and take a nap. Possible meet his roommate.

When he found room 24B, he was a little unnerved to find it unlocked, and even more unnerved to find that there was nobody in the room, however, his roommates things were- two (two? really?) suitcases were sitting on the bed closest to the door, along with a backpack and a laptop case. Who was this guy? With three bags? Who needs that many clothes?

Keith set his duffle on the bed and opened it, putting his shirts and pants and throwing them into the drawer that slid out from underneath his bed.

Just as he settled down onto his bed, ready for a nap, the door burst open and a voice was projected into the room.

"Alright! See you later Hun- oh. Hey! You must by my roommate! Keith, right?"

Keith sat up and saw a boy standing before him, probably around his age. Keith wasn't _blind-_ and he could see that this guy? His roommate? Was _hot_ \- like, extremely so. He had caramel colored skin, dark brown hair that fell across his forehead, and _extremely_ sharp nose and jawline, and the deepest, bluest eyes Keith had ever seen.

Keith was absolutely _fucked._

"Uh... yea. Hi. Im Keith." He started a bit awkwardly. Why couldn't he ever talk to guys? Why couldn't he ever talk to _hot_ guys? _Pull yourself together, Keith._

"Lance," the boy smiled, extending a hand. Keith took it and wished he hadn't. _Lance's hands? Extremely strong. He has a nice grip. And they're smooth- does he moisturize? He probably moisturizes._

When they pulled away, Lance gestured to his bed. "Is this cool? I just kinda threw my stuff down. Do you have like? I don't know? A bed preference?"

Keith felt himself smile. _He's sweet too. I'm totally fucked_. "No. This is fine."

Lance smiled back and started unpacking. Keith laid back down and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep-

"So, what are you studying?"

So much for rest and relaxation.

"What?"

"Like? For school. What are you studying here? What's your major?"

"Why do you care?"

"Jeez-" Lance said, holding up his hands in defense. "Just trying to make small talk."

Keith rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't-- I didnt mean that to sound, like, harsh. I just- I've never really 'made smalltalk'."

"Oh. Its cool, man."

"... I'm studying Astrology and Space Exploration."

"Dude, cool! I'm studying Astrology too. Maybe we'll have classes together."

"Yea. Maybe. What about your other major?"

"Psychology."

"Oh, cool. That's what my brother is studying. Says it's a load of work though, so good luck."

Lance laughed. _Is it possible to know what your favorite sound is after only just hearing it for the first time?_

_Wow. That was gay._

"Thanks. I uh- just so you know I might not be over here too much because my best friend is literally _right across_ the hall and he makes, like, the _best_ brownies I've ever eaten. I'll steal you a couple when hes not looking."

"Thanks." A beat. Ask the personal question? Or no?

Better to piss him off now so they could request a new roommate before either of them settled in too much.

"So," Keith started, watching Lance as he put away his shirts, much neater than Keith had. "Why didn't you room with him? If hes your best friend? I mean- not that I'm not super thrilled, but?"

"Oh, yea, no. He requested a room with our other friend. They're both taking the same course and they're the perfect Small-To-Large size ratio so it works pretty well. Plus I could never handle Hunks three am tinkering. Too noisey." Lance wrinkled his nose before grabbing his bath stuff and putting it in the bathroom.

Keith shrugged. "Tough outta luck," he mused, remembering Shiro's words. Secretly? He was pretty glad to have Lance as a roommate. Yea, he was a bit loud, but he was cute. So it balanced out. Plus, conversion seemed easy with him. Keith was never good at conversations- especially maintaining them at a comfortable topic or not making things too weird. Lance seemed honestly quite perfect for conversation. Keith wondered why he wasn't in public speaking. Or a sport. He looked like the right body type for baseball-

"-ith?"

"Hu?"

"Uh, I was wondering what kind of music you liked? Because, like, I like to blast mine and I wanted to know how similar our tastes are," he laughed. "Its not like, rap or anything like that. Its mostly Abba and Beyoncé and a little Ricky Martin, but like, if that's weird I brought headphones."

_He listens to Abba and Beyoncé? Maybe theres hope. Maybe he is gay... and Ricky Martin? Can he speak Spanish? I will absolutely die if he speaks Spanish._

"Uh, my tastes a little different? Abba is good, I guess. My brother loves them. So I like them, by like, default? But if I had to choose on my own, I would say I'm more of a... The Killers, Elton John, ACDC fan."

"Rock and Roll, I can live with that. Alright. Sounds good." He tossed Keith another thousand-watt smile and Keith could barely function.

"Anyways, I'm all settled in so I think I'm gonna see if Hunk needs help setting up. I told him not to buy the bookshelf from IKEA, but he's very persistent. See ya' later, Keith."

"Have fun with your IKEA bookshelf."

**

The door slammed open so fast that Hunk actually jumped as he faced Lance.

"Jesus Christ, bro I-"

"Its official, I can't do this. I'm fucked."

"What are you talking about?" Pidge asked, sitting on the top bunk. _They got bunk beds? No fair._

"My roommate. Hes hot. Like, I would be fine if he was average, 7/10 hot- I could've kept it in my pants. But he's, like, Greek god hot. Adonis level hot. Your brother's _boyfriend_ level hot. A solid 20/10."

"Well, see- you're talking to a lesbian so I really dont understand."

"He's like, if Scarlett Johansson and Heidi Klum had an Asain love child who also could probably beat me up in a dark alleyway. And I would _let him._ "

"... You _are_ fucked."

"YEA! I can't... I cant do this. I cant like, fucking, spend time with him? I cant be his roommate? What if he's nice and funny and amazing and he likes Rocky Horror? I cant _not_ fuck him if he likes Rocky."

"Well, I guess you're just unlucky?" Hunk provided, smiling as he drilled a screw into the bookshelf.

"No- I'm gonna have to go on a bunch of dates and fuck a bunch of really nice ladies and gents in order to get him off my mind."

"You share a room with him, Lance. Where do you expect you'll be able to fuck these conquests?"

"... I'll figure something out, I guess. But really, what option do I have? I'll go crazy if I have to be around him all the time and not get any. _Oh shit- I totally forgot_ \- we share a bathroom together! We share a fucking _bathroom_ , Pidge! Hes going to be half naked in front of me at least _ONCE_ and I am _not_ prepared for that! What if he has abs, Pidge, I'm going to cry-"

He flopped onto Hunks bed and threw an arm over his face.

"You're being a drama queen," Pidge sing-songed, smiling.

"I am _not_ being a drama queen! He's has stupid pretty hair and really nice purpley eyes and stupid gloves and- ugh- you know how bad I am around really pretty people, Pidge."

"Then why dont you just, not view him like he's attractive?"

Pidge and Lance turned to face Hunk, who was dusting off his hands and admiring his work as he spoke. "I mean, what if you think of him as a competition? A rival? And all your- conquests or whatever- are you one-upping him."

Lance stood for half a second before grinning ear to ear. "Hunk! Youre a geinus, and I love you!"

"I know."

"But, Lance, how do you know this guy isnt gay? Or bi, or pan or whatever," she added as almost an afterthought. She had an eyebrow raised like she knew something, but Lance dismissed it.

"I don't. But I'm _not_ dealing with the collateral damage of hitting on a _straight guy_ and then having to share a room with him for a year. No thank you."

Pidge held up her hands, a silent surrender. But the smirk still remained. "Im just saying, dont give Keith too little credit."

"... How did you know his name?"

Her brows furrowed before she continued. "You said his name this morning, remember? We had the hocky arguement?"

Lance's smile returned. "Right. Must've slipped my head. Anyways-" he turned to Hunk. "I'm going to try and bag as many people on this campus I can, you can be sure of it, okay? You're looking at Lance Fuckin' McClain- Ladies man _and_ mans man. Eat your heart out, Altea University."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Gross."

Hunk sighed before pulling a weak smile. "Please use protection."

**

"I said 'have fun with your _IKEA BOOKSHELF,'_ Shiro!! Why cant I talk to cute boys who smile like the sunshine?"

"Thats gay, and you're pining."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Tomorrow!! Please give me feedback; Likes, Comments, Kudos, Etc. I live for it :)


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would just like to say im so sorry for how i depict lance from here on out ok but he does get a redemption ok thanks

Keith decided that the only way Lance could have changed this much in so little time was because he actually had an evil twin who was ten times more loud, obnoxious and infuriating than Normal Lance. Keith was loosing it.

So far, Lances evil twin had, in no particular order: not cleaned his side of the room, making it impossible to get out of the room in a hurry, drank the last of Keith's soy milk, played Abba at two am and kicked him out of his own room because he brought a girl over.

"They're probably in there having sex."

"Oh, cheer up baby brother- you'll find a nice guy!" Shiro encouraged. When kicked out of his room- or, when he felt like Evil Lance was too much- he would come to Shiro and Matt's room. They always let him in, but they never stopped the teasing.

"Maybe he's jealous?" Matt said, faking a pout. "Jealous that his lil gay crush is, tragically, a heterosexual."

"It's not that! Im not jealous- I just... I dont know. It's weird. It's as if one day, hes Lance- funny and cool and loud and bright eyes and smiles that feel like sunshine- and then, the next? Drinks my milk, uses my towel, kicks me out of OUR room to have sex with a rando. Its gross. He's so confusing and I'm upset because hes also really cute."

"Keith, you're pining."

"No? Im not? Im not! I can accept that I may have a little crush- because hes cute- but I am _not PINING_. Thats... I'm not pining am I?"

Keith looked to Matt for help and he just shrugged. "Sounds like pining to me."

Keith rolled his eyes and stood up. "You two are impossible. Its been an hour, I'm gonna go see if the blondie has left yet."

"Oh, you didn't tell me she was _blonde_ -"

"I didn't think it was important, Shiro? Im a wreck. Let me be in peace."

Keith walked the hallway back to the room and found Lance standing just outside the door, waving off the same girl Keith had seen making out with him an hour before. Lance seemed good like this- smiling after the obvious high of sex- his hair ruffled, his shirt haphazardly thrown on over a pair of sweats. Were those- _Keith's sweats_? Ugh. Keith was two seconds from punching this asshole.

When Lance turned around and saw Keith, his smirk grew and he knitted his eyebrows as if to say- "Look at me! I just got laid!"

"Jealous?"

"You wish," Keith managed to choke back. There goes all his confidence for the week.

"Oh, what? She not your type?"

"Nope."

"What is your type then?"

"Boys."

And Keith was so tired he didn't even give a shit, and ignored Lances expression before shedding his jacket, and falling asleep almost instantaneously when his face hit the pillow.

**

"HUNK! HES GAY!"

"How do you know?"

"He told me! Just now! Literally, like, five minutes ago but DUDE oh my GOD hes GAY."

"Yes? And you're bi? Whats your point?"

Lance rolled his eyes as if he'd already been through this a million times. He hadn't- more like, four or five- but he was only two weeks into school, one and a half weeks into the whole 'bang the entire university' plan and still had 168 days left of being Keith's roommate. He couldn't take it.

Yesterday? Keith had come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, and then, _and then_ , he bent over to grab clean clothes, and his towel was just tight enough that Lance could make out the definition of his ass. About three days ago? Lance learned Keoth took Tae Kwon Do and Kickboxing. So when Lance mentioned Keith could probably beat him up? He was right. Lance got off just on the thought...

He shook his head, trying his best got to get a boner in his best friends presence- although, it definitely wouldn't be the first time.

"You could just talk to him, you know?" Hunk suggested. He looked serious and Lance wanted to laugh. "Tell him how you feel and see if he reciprocates these feelings. Thats how it worked with Shiro and Matt. They talked, and it worked out really well."

"Yea but I'm not Shiro or Matt! I'm Lance! And I suck with feelings! And he doesn't know I like guys! So... I think I have to bring a guy back and, y'know. Let him know. Subtlety."

"Yea, real subtle."

"You're not in this conversation, Pidge- leave the talking to the adults."

"Im eighteen!"

He waved a hand at her and continued talking to Hunk. "So? Know any guys who'd be interested?"

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck. "I dont know. You, Shiro, Matt and now Keith are the only guys I know who like guys. And myself, of course, but I don't care _how much_ you want to make Keith jealous. I'm not sleeping with you."

"Its okay buddy. I understand. Plus-- you like that engineering girl, right? Sara?"

"Shay." Hunk said, a small smile and a blush creeping onto his face.

"Thats adorable. But yea, Shay. Couldnt ruin what is obviously going to be the cutest relationship to ever exist. Anyways-" Lamce sighed and stood up, cracking his back. "I gotta get to bed anyway." He turned to Pidge. "Kaitlyn Elizabeth Holt, your father is a terrible man who assigns tests on Mondays at eight am. I am both revolted and saddened."

"Please, never use my full name. It makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

Lance chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "At least you don't get- 'LEANDRO ALEJANDRO NÚNEZ CUESTRO ESPINOSA MCCLAIN, VIERNES AQUI! YA ME HARTE DE TI' every time. My mom is fuckin' _scary_ when shes angry. Honestly? I kind of miss it."

"No you don't," Hunk laughs.

Lance cant help but copy his smile. "You're right, I dont. I miss her, but the yelling is _definitely_ something I'm glad I left back in Little Havana. Adios, mamí. Lo siento."

He closed the door behind him and found Keith already in his bad, snoring. Lance realized he did this- he snored. It wasnt a loud snoring, but a soft little hiccup every once in a while, and Lance thought it was adorable.

He got into his own bed, faced away from Keith, and hoped that he wouldn't keep fucking things up.

**

"Im sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I've been acting like a giant asshole recently and I want to apologize."

Keith hesitated. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No," Lance laughed, and honestly? That was all Keith needed to know Lance was 100% normal again. But then he added "Unless you want me to," and Keith ignored it bevause this is Lance, and Lance flirts with _everyone_ and _everything_ is a sexual innuendo with him.

"No thanks," He rolled his eyes, even though he really wanted to say _'yes please.'_

When Keith looked back at Lance, he was waiting, as if for an acceptance to the apology or turning it down, something. And Keith has always been weak around pretty boys with tan skin and blue eyes...

"Okay, fine- you're forgiven. Just please don't drink my soy milk anymore. And stop using my towel."

Lance laughed again and Keith died a little. "Will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thabk you for reading!! its gets better after this i swear  
> sorry for the late-in-the-morning update. i forgot  
> please leave likes/kudos/comments!!!! i love all ur comments so much, yall rock  
> update tomorrow xx


	4. Meet the Parents (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have their first run-in with fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i actually ? like this chapter  
> anyways, hope u enjoy! the next one gets... heavy
> 
> ALSO: i, i dont know spanish. ive taken a year and a half of spanish at my highschool, so i got help from my beautiful wifey Ana, who is, like, fluent. thanks ana. love you <3

After another week, they finally had a small break from homework and Lance decided he should introduce Hunk to Keith.

"Why do you want me to meet your friend?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't know. We've been hanging out more, we're getting closer, I would consider us friends? So? Time for you to meet my best friend since the sixth grade."

Keith felt his heart go warm. _Lance considered them friends?_

"Well alright, but don't expect me to be nice."

When he knocked on Hunk's door, his friend opened it with a warm smile and a plate of brownies.

"Hey! You must be Keith. Lance has said a lot about-"

"HOW YOURE MY ROOMMATE. Right, Hunk? Because he's my rommate and I talk about him because he's _my roommate_."

Keith put on a teasing smirk and crossed his arms. "Awe, you talk about me?"

Lance rolled his eves and grabbed a brownie. "Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy."

Keith had to catch himself from fainting at the sound of Lance calling him "pretty."

Sure, he was teasing him, but still.

"So where's the gremlin?" Lance asked, gesturing to the top bunk. Oh yea, Keith remembered. _Another roommate._

"She's saying hi to Matt, and then shes bringing him and his _boyfriend_ to hang out. We're gonna need a bigger room."

Lance laughed as he grabbed another brownie, turning to Keith. "Dude, you are goig to LOVE our friends- they're like, a little over the top, but pretty chill."

As if on cue, the door burst open, and Keith felt the color drain out of his face.

"Finally, you're here," Lance started. "Keith, this is--"

_"PIDGE?"_

She looked up and him, and then at Lance, and then back to him with a small grin- the grin that was dangerous and sneaky and most definitely meant she was planning something.

"Oh, hey Keith. I see you've figured it out."

"Wait? What? Keith? How did you-"

"Keith! Bro! What are you doing in here? You know Hunk?" Shiro said entering the room, the same smile that Pidge was wearing.

Keith felt like he was in a soap opera. No. This cant be real. This didnt happen in real life. Shiro knew Lance and he was going to tell him- oh god, Lance knew Pidge? Had they been friends in highschool? How much did they know eachother? How well did Lance know Shiro?

"Wh- H- how? How do you-"

"Yea!" Lance shouted, still confused. "How the _hell_ \- do you know _Keith_?"

Shiro just started laughing, and Keith punched his arm.

"Dude no way- Keith-- Keith is my little brother."

Lance blinked. _"What?"_

"Hes my baby bro."

"...So, is everyone in your family hot and gay or-"

"Lance-"

"Im just asking!"

Keith needed to sit down. He wasnt even paying attention to the conversation in the room, he couldn't hear anything but his own brain rushing with questions. _What the fuck? How the fuck? Why me? Why is this happening to me?_

"Keith? Dude are you okay?" Matt asked, placing a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Yea! Me? Yea. I just- I'm sure I've mentioned Lance to you before, by name? Did you not put two and two together?"

"Lance is a common name--"

"Well Keith isn't! You knew the _whole time,_ hu Pidge? Why didn't you tell me?"

Pidge shrugged. "I like that drama."

Keith felt like he was spinning. "How do you all know eachother?"

"Hunk and Lance were my best friends throughout high school, so they came over a lot. They were eventually destined to meet Matt and Shiro, I guess?" Pidge supplied.

"Yea. They're actually really nice. And super funny. Y'know, if you hadn't- y'know, left Garrison High, and actually tried making friends, you might've met them sooner," Shiro offered.

"So- let me get this straight-" Keith said, ignoring when Pidge huffed and said, ' _nothing about this room is straight_ -' "You all live in Miami- like me, and Shiro- we all want to the same highschool, and now, we're all going to the same University? And we're roommates?"

"Yea, pretty much," Hunk laughed. Keith threw up his arms.

"This is insane! This is some fucking fate bullshit. Its crazy its like- its like--"

"Its like a tela novela!"

"Yes, thank you, Lance." Even though Keith had never seen a tela novela and wondered if Lance watched them and what his favorite was- thats besides the point.

"This is too much. I'm gonna go back to my room and take a nap. Hasta la later, weirdos."

And with that, Lance left closing the door. They waited in silence for the door across the hall to close before Shiro turned and adressed the room.

"So who wants to talk about Keith's big gay crush on Lance?"

"Takashi! I swear to _God_ -"

**

It was about three hours later when Keith left, and when he saw the scene outside his room, he realized why Lance had asked him to give a heads up text before he came back to the room.

(Yes of course Lance gave Keith his number. What if one of them gets locked out? He needed it for emergencies.)

Outside the dorm, Lance was leaning against the doorframe, talking to a short guy, about Keith's height. Keith could tell immidiately that Lance was flirting, and Keith was confused because? Isn't? Lance? Straight? He just had a girl in here a week ago. He literally had sex with a girl. _So what was he doing?_

As he listened, he heard Lance lean in, whisper "This was fun, lets do it again sometime." And then kissed the other boy's neck, then turned and saw Keith.

And he winked.

Keith decided it would be a good idea to go on a run.

**

When his legs physically didn't work anymore, and he felt like his lungs were going to collapse on themselves, he threw himself down onto a patch of grass and stared at the sky.

The night was a cool night, and there was a breeze that Keith was greatful for fanning his features. It was- one am, his phone read. One am.

He was glad it was Friday.

He opened his phone and stared at the message, as if staring at it would make it dissapear. Make the jealousy in Keiths heart feel nonexistent.

**Lance: gimmie a heads up if ur comin back to the dorm. thx**

He was into guys, right? Thats what that was? He and that guy were fucking. Did he even know him? Would he be his boyfriend? Was he a bottom or a top? A switch? A power bottom? How long had he liked guys? Was he bi, or pan? Bi-curious? He didn't _seem_ bi-curious. he seemed to know what he was doing. Why was Lance trying to fuck the entire goddamn school? What was up with that?

Because it seemed like every other night, or every moment, Lance was trying to get into someone's pants. 

Cute girl in the library? Flirting. Later that week, they hooked up.

Boys pass by from baseball practice? Lance wolf whistling at them.

And the entire time, Keith cant control the lump in his throat or the pain in his chest.

He _wasn't_ jealous. He was just... envious. That those people had caught Lances attention. That Lance deemed _them_ worthy of flirting and compliments. He just didnt know why he got so angry.

Because Lance wasn't _his-_ Lance was his own person. So he couldn't be angry at Lance or the people he flirted with. Because he didnt own him. They weren't dating. He had no right to be possesive.

He sighed and got up, and then ran all the way back to the dorm.

**

When he got back, Lance was sitting on the bed, facetiming someone. And he was speaking Spanish, which Keith was immidiately taken aback by.

"Lo siento, mamí. No he tiendo tiempo para hablar."

When he looked up and saw Keith, he waved and whispered, "Its my mom."

"Te extrañamos, Lance."

"Lo se, mamá. Extraños a todos mucho."

His mom said something in Spanish that Keith didn't quite hear, and Lance laughed.

"Si, mamá. Hunk y Pidge están muy bien." He looked at Keith, and when he was sure he didn't understand Spanish, he turned to his mom again.

"Y también... mi compañero de cuarto es bien bello."

His mom started talking and Keith settled on his bed, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to read.

"No- no, mamá! Not right now okay? I- Voy a regresar a casa temprano, te juro. Ill tell you more then. Okay? Anyways, I'm going to bed. Its getting late and I have a super hard test to study for. Right, Keith?"

Keith looked at him and hoped Lance didnt notice him staring. "Uh, yea. Test. Study."

His mom made a knowing hum, and then said, "Sí. _Study._ Diviértete, Lance."

" _No es así, mamá!_ Jesus!"

His mom chuckled. "Alright. Buenos noches, mijo."

Lance smiled. "Buenos noches."

When he closed his laptop, he met a deep breath go, and then he turned to Keith and started laughing.

"Im _so_ sorry. Oh my god-"

"That was your mom?"

"Yea. _Jesus,_ she's a work of art. Its honestly quite impressive my dad puts up with her. She's so... nosey."

"She sounds sweet."

"Yea. Sorry if I was like, talking loud? I would've put in headphones but I cant find mine."

"Its okay, really. Dont worry about it."

Lance laid back on the bed and stretched. Then he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"What about studying?" Keith teased, and Lance appeared, rubbing a mask onto his face.

"Uh, that was honestly just to get her to stop asking questions about-- uh, about school."

"I see."

Lance finished in the bathroom and walked back to his bed, pulling the covers back and pulling out his phone. Keith noticed Lance tended to have a problem with staying up too late scrolling on Twitter.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yea, man?"

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"Uh... okay?"

"And like," Keith took a deep breath. "Feel free to tell me to fuck off if you want, but uh... do you? Uh-"

"Yea?"

"I-- well, I was wondering--"

"Mmmhm?" Lance baited, smirking.  
"Well, there was a guy leaving here and, I know you like girls but-

Lance raised a questioning eyebrow, but he smirk on his face told Keith he already knew where this was heading.

"Lance, do you like guys or not?"

Lance shrugged, as if it was the mosy casual thing in the world. "Yea, I'm bi."

Keith nodded, trying to be casual. "Oh. Yea. Of course, cool, cool."

"Dude relax. You're good. I did kinda put on a show with that guy earlier."

Keith didn't even realize he made a face, but he must have, because Lance laughed.

"What? Are you jealous _now_?"

"Of you? Please. He was not my type. I like taller guys."

Lance smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "So you like tall guys, hu? Well-"

"So like? What's your deal?" Keith asked, cutting him off before he could piece together that Keith was talking about _him_. "Why are you trying to fuck the entire student body?"

Lance shrugged. "I'm a lover of people. Plus, I kind of bet Hunk that I could. I dont know, its dumb, I know. But I'm only pursuing people who have genuine interest, who give consent, and I always be sure to use protection."

Keith nodded. He knew what he was doing, at least. "Cool."

"Yep. So uh, thats why I texted you earlier. If you get another text like that I'm super sorry for kicking you out of the room, but I highly doubt you'll be ok with walking in on someone shoving their dick up my ass, or something."

_Hes a bottom hes a bottom hes a bottom hes a bottom hes a bottom hes a-_

"Yea. Uh. No problem."

Lance smiled and turned around, shutting off the light.

Keith wanted to scream.

**

Keith got three more 'conquest texts' from Lance within the next week, telling him to steer clear of the room, and the only thing he could think of while reading them were _"God, I wish that were me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, ye, thats the chhapter
> 
> leave likes/comments/kudos if you liked the chapter!! i had fun writing it.
> 
> anyways, the next chapter gets intense. you learn about these boys backgrounds


	5. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funfairs, triple dates and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!! WARNING !!!!!!! there is a rape mention in this chapter. Please do not read if its going to make you uncomfortable !! if you want to skip it, skip from "It happened when I was sixteen." to "I'm... that sucks, Lance." I will tell you what happens inbetween those points in the end notes if you want to know.  
>  anyways, have fun reading!! other than that serious issue, the rest of the chapter is hella fun and i hope you enjoy it :)

"Guys- we _have_ to go to the fair!"

Lance was sitting in Pidge and Hunk's room, watching as they played Mario Kart on a makeshift projector aimed at a blank wall. Hunk blueshellef Pidge, and she hissed before adressing Lance.

"Nope. No way. Its too hot."

Lance rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, glaring at Pidge.

"Then we wont go during the day! We'll go at night. We finally have enough people for the group discount!"

"Its still a no. I hate fairs. There's too many couples, and all the games are rigged, and its itchy and dirty and the closest one to us is sketchy. No thanks."

Lance rolled his eyes and turned to Hunk. "Okay. Fine. Then you bring Shay, and then it'll be enough. Please buddy- come on- I really want this discount and we finally have an even number of people so that nobody has to ride through the haunted house by themselves!"

"Why don't you just being one of your boyfriends? Or girlfriends?" Pidge asked, rolling her eyes.

Lance scoffed. "I'm not _dating_ any of them, okay? Besides- If Hunk brings Shay, they can have a, lets say, _romantic evening at the fair_.

"So; Shay and Hunk, Matt and Shiro... You and Keith?" Pidge asked.

Lance didn't batt an eye when he said, "Yep."

Hunk smiled. "So like, a triple date?"

"What? No. I'm... no! Keith- we- I'm- Keith and I aren't dating!"

"Yet!" Pidge shouted, overtaking Hunk and sliding into first place. Hunk sighed and put down the controller.

Lance looked at her like she had grown another head. "Yet? Please! He doesn't even like me. I can tell, besides-" he turned back to Hunk. "I'm still trying to go through the entire university. Cant make bad on our bet, buddy."

"This is a one-sided bet Lance, I never agreed to anything-"

"Whatever. Keith doesnt like me and I'm too busy seducing the school anyways."

"You're not even seducing anyone."

"I have had sex _plenty_ of times, all with different people, thank you. I literally did some dude from the baseball team, like, yesterday. And after he left? A chick from the science department. Maybe I should've waited, we could've had a threesome-"

"Okay, thats it. Im done listening to this. Its disgusting." Pidge picked up her laptop and threw a hoodie on before opening the door. "Im gonna be hanging out in Shiro and Matt's gay-ass love cave, so if you want me I'll be there- and _yes, Lance,_ I'll tell them about your weird three-way date idea."

"Not a date- but thank you!"

When the door slammed, Lance turned to Hunk.

"What if I really want to kiss him, dude? I already really want to- what if we get stuck on the ferris wheel together, and we kiss? My plan will be ruined!"

Hunk took a deep breath.

**

When they paid for the tickets, Lance realized his mistake.

He loved the fair- it was bright and beautiful, and he was perfectly content to spend all his money on the rigged fair games. He actually won once, thank you very much- but that was a while ago. The fair, however? Still just as beautiful and bustling and romantic.

But he also hated the fair right now, because it was beautiful and bustling and romantic- and he and Keith were alone.

Not _alone_ alone, obviously. There was a crowd of people surrounding them, of course. But they were together. And Shiro, Matt, Hunk and Shay were _nowhere_ in sight.

"Fuck. We lost them."

"Thanks for the update, Sherlock."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Just- ok we just need to stick together. We'll find the others eventually."

The waited by where they first lost the rest of the group before Lance stood up and grabbed Keith's arm.

"Lance? What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry, okay? Plus I have about $15 burning a hole in my pocket, waiting to be foolishly blown on rigged games. And I am not doing it alone, thank you."

Keith ignored the heat of Lance's hand on his arm.

When they got to a vendor, Lance got them both cotton candy, and then turned around and gasped.

"Holy shit! Keith! Dude! Do you see that giant lion plush- I _have_ to have that- come on!"

Keith laughed and shrugged out of Lances grip. "You go ahead. I'm going to see if I can get enough service to call Shiro."

Lance rolled his eyes and walked over to the game.

Keith stood in the same spot for a minute as the phone rang, and as soon as Shiro picked up, Keith turned away from Lance and focused on locating his brother.

"Where are you?"

_"Matt and I are by the dunk tank. We're supposed to meet up at the haunted house. Where are you?"_

"I dont know- I'm by a food vendor and some weird baseball game with a giant lion prize. Lemme just get-"

When he turned around his blood ran cold.

_"Keith?"_

"... Shiro I'm gonna call you back..."

_"Why? Keith? Whats w-"_

The man standing uncomfortably close to Lance couldnt have been younger than 40- he had a salt and pepper beard and a balding head, a beer belly, and he practically _radiated_ drunk. If Keith hadnt been disgusted and angry, he might feel sorry for him.

If the man wasnt currently pressed up against Lance with a hand around his waist and his mouth whispering into Lance's ear, Keith might have never even noticed the pervert existed.

But he was there- touching Lance and talking to him and Lance looked downright miserable- the most terrified Keith had ever seen him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Keith was tapping on the man's shoulder and pulling him away from Lance.

"Hey! How bout you back off, asshole?"

The man looked Keith up, and then down, and his snarled grin turned predatory. "What? You want some of this?" He asked, gesturing to Lance- who had frozen in place. "Get your own damn twink, bitch."

The man turned around again, and Keith didnt let him speak before tapping his shoulder again and punching him in the face.

Now, the sound of a _crack_ and the man wailing out in pain was apparently enough for Lance to snap back into reality for long enough to get away from the fight. Keith was glad he was okay. He'd punch a million gross bastards for Lance.

Keith wasn't a big guy- probably only 5"9- but this creep was about 6"3, heavyset, and pissed. Keith? Even more pissed, plus, hed been a blackbelt for almost 4 years. He wasn't taking any shit from him.

When Keith was _sure_ the guy wasn't getting up again without serious medical assistance, he pushed his way through the crowd and found Lance, sitting with his knees at his chest and his head in his hands, rocking.

"Lance? Lance, are you okay? Did he hurt you at all? Deep breath, deep breath. Are you okay?"

Lance broke down in a sob.

**

Lance's father always said crying wasn't manly.

Crying was weak- an effeminate way of showing emotions, or, as his dad put it, "for pussies." So, Lance always did his best not to cry.

He didnt cry at his abuelos funeral.

He didnt cry when he skinned his knee.

He didnt cry when he broke his arm.

He didnt even cry when he got his first rejection letter from Altea. He just kept going, kept pushing, slowly wiping silent tears from his face.

But now? Lance was full-out bawling.

He didn't expect this. It had to be karma, right? Coming on to everyone without even getting to know them and then having the same exact thing happen to him? That was a smack from the bitch herself, Lance could taste it. But the Keith was there. Keith, who did Tae Kwon Do and Kickboxing. Keith, who ran so he wouldnt have to face the world. Keith, who was pretty both inside and out, and made Lance wonder _what the hell he was so afraid of._

Keith was there. For him. Beating up someone, for him.

God, he had fallen for him. Him and his hair and the panicked look in his eyes and the name coming out of his mouth-

"LANCE."

Lance realized he was crying, and he stopped.

"Keith-"

"Yea. Hey. Look at me." He did. "Im here. Dont worry about him, hes an asshole. He deserved that broken nose."

"You broke his nose?"

"I mean- unless that pop I heard was something else? Yea. I probably broke his nose."

Lance laughed. _Defending my honor, brave prince._

"Hey, Lance."

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?"

Was he okay? Was he fine? Physically, yes. He was breathing. His heart was pumping. Mentally? Also yes. His brain was working and he could think and process. Emotionally? Not really. His breathing was jagged, his heart going way too fast and he was almost sure that he was over analyzing every detail, every freckle on Keith's face because he was _so close_ Lance could kiss him if he wanted.

Was he okay? Two-thirds yes. But thats better than none.

"I sure am. Lets go find our friends."

**

"It happened when I was sixteen."

Keith looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lance took a deep breath and looked across the fair. They were at the highest point of the ferris wheel- where they could see all the people moving around and they could watch the lights dance over the game booths and vendor stands. It was still beautiful, Lance decided.

"When I was sixteen, my sister was raped."

Keith turned at him, hoping for this to be a cruel joke. But his stomach dropped and he realized- this wasnt. Not when Lances eyes were focused on the lights so he wouldnt cry again. He couldnt cry again.

"It was right before christmas. She had picked up an extra shift so she could buy all of us presents, and it was late and she was walking home, and..."

_Deep breath, youre okay._

"And she got home and she was terrible- her clothes were torn and messed up, her makeup was running and she was crying. He just... did what he wanted with her and left her all alone.

"I didnt know what had happened. When she got home mamá told me to go to bed and that we'd talk in the morning. We didn't though- Lana didn't come out of her room for a week, and a month later... a month later we found out she was pregnant."

His face was stony, and he looked like he was physically fighting the tears from falling.

"We were all supportive of her- she didn't want to get an abortion, and she didn't want to go through pregnancy. We told her that whatever choice she made we'd support her, one hundred percent... but my... my dad? He was absolutely _pissed_ \- he didn't want her to have the baby because he didn't want a bastard child in the house, even though Tony is, and that's ridiculous but it's my dad and hes always a little hypocritical-- anyways, she decided to have the baby, well, babies- a boy and a girl, Ana and Michael. We all love them and Lana is fine now, and everything is okay, but like... its still difficult for me? Because I always feared soemthing like that would happen to me. It was... It is terrifying not being able to walk anywhere without the fear of being kidnapped, or worse..."

Keith leaned his head on Lance's shoulder and Lance willed his breathing to remain steady. _This boy..._

"But thats not all- the guys on the baseball team didn't know, and, as boys do, they would joke about this shit. Say things like, 'oh, Alexis is so nice looking, I'm totally gonna tap that. Whether she wants it or not-' and that? That was it. So I dropped baseball, lost my sports scholarship, and got criticized and put down by my dad because of it. But he didn't understand, I _couldn't_ handle the ignorance. I had to get out. So I did."

"Im... that sucks, Lance."

"Yea. But it's whatever. Im over it now, I... I supress my feelings by having random, non-meaningful consensual sex with anyone that lets me. Im fine."

He let out a breathy laugh and looked over the feild of people.

"You don't have to."

"What?"

"You're not the only one with a shitty life, you know. You dont _have_ to deal with your feeling by fucking everything with legs. Other people deal with things in healthier ways."

"Like you?"

"Yea, actually."

Lance looked at him, for the first time since getting on the ferris wheel, and Keith had to calm down. He was so... Lance? All eyes blown wide, a beautiful blue that Keith drowned in. All smile lines and laugher in every word. He was Lance, he was beautiful.

"Well, what's your story, pretty boy?"

Keith snorted to try and distract from the red in his cheeks, and looked at the fairground.

"When I was seven, I was abandoned. My mom left and then my dad followed suit a month later. I mostly grew up in Texas, where I was sent to foster families and group homes. It was the worst nine years of my life- I got moved around a lot, from Austin, to San Antonio, El Paso... Pretty much everywhere. It sucked.

"Granted, a lot of the foster parents were nice. Sophia and Calra Roberts-Sanchez were super nice, and an LGBT home, so I was able to like... not hide in the closet. And then I met Shiro, and that was great.

"But Sophia got sick, and they couldn't adopt me because they had to use the money to pay for hospital bills, so I was back in the system. I wasnt even old enough to age out, so I got sent to a group home. Shiro found out, and his dad adopted me, and that's kind of how it been ever since. But I have abandonment issues, and trust issues, and I have a really hard time accepting certain feelings. And people dont like that- they expect you to be open and okay and say 'I love you' back-- but I can't do that. And it makes me feel crazy that I just, cant do it."

"I dont think you're crazy. I think you're scared, like me. You're fine. I think, eventually, everyone finds someone that they fall in love with, and it doesn't matter what you're afraid of. Because they're above all that."

_I am drowning I am drowning I am drowning I am drowning I am drowning I am drowning_

"Keith?"

The ferris wheel was on the ground again, and Lance was holding a hand out for Keith to take, and he took it, and they left the ride before awkwardly stuffing hands into pockets again, as they both fell, harder, and faster.

**

"So, Shay? Overall fair rating?"

Shay gave Lance a big thumbs up and squeezed Hunks hand, who was smiling and blushing and trying to hold back a scream.

Lance and him locked eyes and even without words, Lance knew Hunk was thanking him.

In front of them, Matt and Shiro walked, pushing eachother and laughing, Matt holding onto a prize that was way too big for him alone, and Lance's heart hurt.

_I was gonna win a prize... until-_

"Hey. You okay?" Keith said, nudging him in the arm.

"Wh- uh, yea. Im fine. Just a little sad I couldnt get that lion."

Keiths eyes widened and he smiled, and then pulled a small plush blue lion out of his pocket, and handed it to Lance.

"Wh- what! How did you--"

"When you and Hunk had gone off to get deep-fried Oreos I went back. Sorry it wasnt like, the _jumbo prize_ , but-"

"Are you _kidding!_ I love it! Thank you so much--"

And Lance was hugging him, and Keith couldn't breathe, and everything was too much.

Keith hoped his face wasnt red, but its not like Lance noticed, because he was too focused on the tiny blue lion.

Shiro saw the whole thing, and wouldnt stop smirking.

Keith was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! we're finally getting into PLOT.  
> as you can see, i added slow burn to the tags. its, extremely slow burned.
> 
> please like/comment/kudos!! i literally, love all the support yall are having for fwifw,, it means so much to me,, thank you,,,,
> 
> for those of you that skipped the mentions of rape but want to know what happened: lances sister lana was raped when he was sixteen, and it hit him and his family really hard. she had the twins, lances niece and nephew from ch1. he quit baseball becausw the guys on the team would make rape jokes n he didnt like it. it still affects him.


	6. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this is a v small filler chapter i apologize 
> 
> (also, we get out first dose of uhh,, semi-smut? idk read and find out)

Lance would say he was a pretty smart guy.

He always got straight A's and knew how to cook, clean, change a tire. He spoke two languages fluently and had taken French for three years during highschool. He wasn't _stupid_ \- he knew about sex and how to be safe. He knew how to fight. So, he would say he was both street smart _and_ book smart.

This? This was probably the dumbest thing Lance had ever done.

Because- you cant choose you you get to fall in love with. You dont get to pick. You just--

Youu just _fall._

Lance had started spening more time in Hunk and Pidge's room because, while he was smart, he was a coward.

Pidge told his as much.

"You're a coward."

"I know Pidge, but what choice do I have? I cant date him, I cant fuck him. I just..."

"Why not? He- hes gay? And he probably doesnt hate you."

"Yes, but I'm falling in _love_ and he _isn't-_ and he _won't_ \- and I cant... I cant deal with that. I just cant."

"You're being overdramatic. Hunk, pass me a 10 notch. Thanks."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't stop- I just-- I can't stop falling in love."

"You sound like one of your novelas, bro."

"I _know_ Hunk, but, I... I gotta tell him. Should I?"

"Lance, thats... thats for you to figure out. I wish I could help you, but-"

"Whatever. Its... whatver. Ill just shoot someone a booty call, forget about it."

**

Keith, was also having a Crisis.

When he was freaking out, he would visit Shiro and Matts room.

"You should tell him-" Shiro would sing-song.

"No I- hes too busy fucking randos and hanging out with Hunk and Pidge. Its like he's avoiding me or something."

"He may be avoiding you because he _likes_ you?"

"He doesnt _like_ me Shiro. And... I cant tell him okay. Im not sure he'd even be okay with it. I cant give him the love he deserves and needs- I just cant. I dont know how."

"I think you do."

"I dont- I'm scared Shiro! What if he decides he doesnt want me anymore? Or what- what if I'm not good enough? I cant just be another conquest, another good fuck- I cant. Im not ready for that Shiro."

Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"I know you dont know Lance that well, but I do. Hes a really good guy- a _truly,_ good guy- and he's not the type to just cast you aside for no reason. And, while his recent... activities have been questionable, he does really care about people. Hes not as shallow and self-centered as he seems. Hes actually really self conscious, you know. He might not even realize you like him, and if he likes you, that might be killing him. So just... talk to him, okay?"

Keith wiped a tear on his sleeve and hugged Shiro, before grabbing a controler.

"Fine, I'll talk to him- but Im kicking your ass at Mario Kart first.

**

The sex wasn't bad, in fact, it was great.

But Lance couldn't stop thinking about Keith.

How _Keith_ would feel, thrusting into Lance.

How _Keith_ would hold him by the waist as Lance rode him.

Would he take it slow, gentle? Was he fast and rough?

"Mm-- Lance-"

How would Keith say his name? A breathy exhale, a deep moan?

Was Keith a top? A bottom? A switch?

Lance didn't care. He just wanted him. Not... whoever he was fucking right now.

He came, and pretended to be thrilled, and cleaned up before shoving the guy out of the room without so much as a glance.

**

Lance was asleep by the time Keith got back to the dorm, in only sweats. It's what Keith had come to realize was Lance's 'afterglow' outfit. It sent a sad pang through his chest.

_Of course. Just because you gave him a tiny lion, it doesnt make you his boyfriend._

But Keith saw the lion in Lance's arms, and he smiled to himself.

If he wasn't able to love Lance, at least the prize he won him was in the bed while he slept with someone else.

_Wonder who he thinks about during these conquests. Maybe a favorite celebrity crush? Who knows._

And with that, he put the light out, falling asleep.

**

Lance awoke at three am in a cold sweat.

His eyes burned with tears, his breath ragged and heavy.

_It was just a dream, a bad dream, it was just a dream, a bad dream-_

"Lance, are you okay?"

And there he was, Keith. He was there.

"Keith- Keith, I- I cant-"

"Its okay, dont- dont talk, okay? Just- just breathe, okay? Just breathe, I'm here-"

"But you weren't-"

"Lance, stop; I'll always be here- right here-"

"No, you _weren't!_ In my dream! You weren't here for me!"

Something clicked, and Keith shook his head, willing Lance to stop crying, because he was ready to cry, he couldnt- he shouldnt- 

"Lance, you dont have to worry, I'm here, I'm here."

"Ke- Keith- I- Please, please- I-- please dont go, dont go I- you can't leave, I--"

"Lance, I wont. I'm not. I wont leave you."

Keith didn't wait for him to say it was okay before climbing into bed with him, and holding his head in his chest, fingers combing through his hair.

"You're okay, everything's okay."

Lance fell asleep to the sound of Keith's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is... interesting? im exited for it
> 
> please leave comments/kudos/etc!! theyre all so kind and it fills me heart to know yall like this story. i worked so hard on it


	7. I Think I'm Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is another semi- filler im sorry. BUT!! i promise there will be some actual fuckig plot in the next chapter so uuuuuh,, dont worry about it k dudes
> 
> also: this chapter was probably my favorite to write. i just... i love it sm. youll see.

"Yea, okay, because people who dont like eachother _obviously_ share a bed, and cuddle."

"We weren't _cuddling,_ okay, Matt? We were just..."

"Two dudes? Two dudes being guys? Two dudes, chillin in a-"

"Okay, okay. We cuddled. But he was like, having a nightmare or something and he kept saying he didn't want me to leave, and the only way to calm him down was run my fingers through his hair, okay! I dont even really remember it! I was so exhausted from the day and I just... I dont know. What do you guys think?"

"... I think its pretty gay."

"Matt, please-"

"I think-" Shiro started, his eyebrows furrowed. "I think you're both ridiculously pining for eachother but too stubborn to admit to it. Just do it man! Stop dancing around him! Go over there and _kiss him_."

"Please, I'm not gonna do that. I have some restraint."

"Okay, fine. But you have to tell him. Soon. Like, now."

"What if he doesn't even... what if he isn't okay with me? And my weird-ass love phobia."

"You're in love with him?"

"I _never_ said that-"

"But you implied it! Now you have to go. See your boy. Go to him."

Keith rolled his eyes and made for the door.

"I'm literally going to do anything else but that."

**

"Dude, we _cuddled_."

"That's gay man."

"Yea! I know! It was great! I- I think I wanna tell him I like him."

"You- dude you cant."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you say he was afraid of love? He'll run the other way!"

"Wow, Hunk. Thanks for the encouragement."

Hunk rolled his eyes, and faced towards Lance. "Listen. I love you- you're my bestfriend and I would both die and kill for you- you know this- but dude, you cant. If this is going to happen, he has to come to you. Okay?"

Lance slumped back in his seat and huffed.

"Fine."

**

"I'm sorry I had a nightmare."

Keith looked at him, furrowing his brows before asking, "What?"

"Last night- I know it was weird, and you didn't have to get... you dont have to get in _bed_ with me. It was just a bad dream. No big. But thanks."

"What was it about?"

"... The dream?"

"Yea. Was- it was a nightmare. It woke you up. When I used to have really bad nightmares, Shiro would tell me to retell them, and then he'd go throught them with me; telling me all the parts that were unrealistic or impossible, and then I wouldnt dream about them anymore. So what did you dream about?"

Lance Looked at Keith, and sighed, closing his astrology book.

"It was about the man, from the fair. I... In the dream, you didn't show up and, and he- I- he made me go with him, and I--"

"Lance- its okay. Deep breath."

When had Keith gotten on his bed?

"Okay. Yea. That was it I guess-" He chuckled sadly.

"Im sorry I wasnt there."

"Keith, it was just a d-"

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Lance."_

The stayed like that for a moment, Keith sitting on the edge of Lamce's bed and playing with his comforter. Lance, watching Keith's eyes move to focus on the pattern of his blanket. The room was heavy and they both felt it, hot and sticky and they knew they should speak up.

"We- we should go to bed."

Keith looked... disappointed?

"I mean- it- it's just, it's late and- you- I-"

"Yea?"

"You don't have to sleep in your own bed tonight," Lance managed to get out in one breath. "I mean- I slept better than I have in a very long time last night, and- I mean, you dont have to, it's just--"

"Yea- I mean, uh... me too. I... Okay."

Lance moved over so Keith could lay down next to him but neither of them wanted to initiate contact.

Though they both wanted it.

"Goodnight, Keith," Lance mumbled, turning over and facing the wall.

Keith responded with, "Goodnight, Lance," and then stared at the ceiling until he heard Lance's heavy breathing, a quiet snore, and then allowed his heavy eyes to droop closed and he fell asleep.

**

The first time Lance 'fell in love' was in the second grade.

There was a girl in his class who sat right in front of him. She always wore a bright blue bow and carried around a cinderella backpack. She always had a tube in her nose that she said helped her breathe. She was a bit paler than the other students, and she was weak. At the time, Lances mom told him she was special.

Lance would pick flowers for her and sing her songs and play Princess and the Knight, where he would run around fighting imaginary dragons and other mythical creatures for her honor. She always laughed with him when he fell to the ground afterwards, tired and out of breath.

One day, she didnt show up to class.

When Lance was fourteen, he got his first boy crush. At first he thought it was weird- sure, he'd had crushes in the past, a whole bunch from third to eighth grade- but they were all girls. Girls, with long hair and curves, and, yes, boobs.

But this boy- a boy on his highschool baseball team- caught little freshman Lance's heart.

He had short hair that sat on his head in dissary, wild locks pointing at different directions, and the most hazel-green eyes Lance had ever seen. He was extremely attractive, and Lance felt his pulse race and his stomach flip anytime Lance saw him, or they talked. It was awkward and confusing, but Lance made a friendship out of it.

They weren't as close as Hunk and Lance were, but they were close. They would hang out after baseball practice and do their homework. High five in the hallways. They were friends.

And then Lance decided he didn't like waiting.

A foggy afternoon, when practice had been canceled, they went back to Lances house, and ran upstairs to his room.

"So, Lance-- any cute girls in your classes?"

"I guess- I mean, all girls are cute, right? So objectively, theres a lot of cute girls in a lot of my classes."

The boy just rolled his eyes, shoving Lance a bit. "No, stupid. Any girls you like? Like, have a crush on?"

_No, but I can think of one boy occupying my thoughts._

"Not really."

"Alright. Any boys, then?"

Lance's heart stopped for a second and looked at his friend, sitting on his bed, smiling at him.

"What?"

"I mean, if you liked guys, I wouldn't have a problem with it. Thats cool too. 's there any _guys_ you have a crush on?"

Lance looked directly at him when he said, "Maybe just one."

He had his first kiss in his room, on his bed, under glow in the dark stars.

-

When Keith was eight, he kissed the next-door-neighbors grandson.

He didn't know it was bad, he just assumed that thats what you did when you liked people- you kiss them. It's what his foster parents did all the time- when he got home from work, she kissed him. When she was going to bed, he kissed her. When they agreed on something, they would celebrate with a light peck. It was normal.

So Keith assumed it would be okay. He liked the boy, thought he was nice and pretty. With brown hair and bright eyes, an even brighter smile. He made Keith feel warm.

But his foster parents saw him, and they had him removed. They didn't want him in their house if he was going to 'act like that.'

Keith didnt know what he did wrong.

When he was sixteen, he finally settled into a good family through the foster system. Years of moving around and group homes made him angry and harsh, so usually people didn't want to take him. But Sophia and Carla were nice, and he really liked them.

They read his file. They knew what had happened, and they decided he needed somewhere that would accept him.

They weren't subtle about it- dropping hints left and right, always being sure to include Keith in LGBT conversations, and Keith thought it was sweet. He liked that they weren't pressuring him. They liked that they would support him.

He knew who he was, and when he told them, they were overjoyed.

"You know- its okay to love whoever you want. People think it's a big deal, but love is just that- you dont get to control it and you _especially_ cant just stop after its been a while. With real love you never get bored. You always want to be with them. They make you smile. Thats what love is- its not something specific to a man and woman, okay?"

When Sophia got sick and Keith had to move, he was heartbroken. And Shiro took him in, and he felt safe again. Shiro's dad was nice, and Keith didnt have to worry about being himself, because Shiro was already out as bi and his dad was supportive of him. Keith could breathe again.

And then he met Lance for the first time, and he knew immediately what this was.

**

When Lance woke up, he was a tangled mess of limbs and heat, and his pillow was moving up and down. And someone was combing their fingers through his hair.

When Lance realized it was Keith, he didn't bother to move. He pretended he was still asleep, and took deep breaths as he realized, _I am so utterly in love with him, and he's running his hands through my hair- and I cant breathe-_

Lance decided he should just fall asleep again. Then, this would all be a dream.

When Lance woke up the second time, his bed was missing someone- but he heard the shower running and frowned.

_Lost the man I love to good hygiene._

When the shower turned off, Lance grabbed his clothes from under the bed and his towel, and then had to catch himself before he fainted as Keith stepped out of the bathroom.  
Of course, Lance had seen him before, exactly like this, honestly. But now? It was so much more... it was just so much _more_. He didn't even know what it was it- its as if over the night Lance fell _more_ in love with Keith. He willed himself to breathe and smiled at Keith, who was drying his hair in a towel.

"Morning," Keith said, a shy smile on his face.

"Good morning," Lance countered, looking at his feet as he passed into the bathroom and then closed his eyes and breathed.

He couldn't do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA i hope yall liked it!! sorry its another filler but sometimes you just gotta do that man
> 
> anyways, please dont forget to leave likes/comments/kudos!! i love reading your comments, they make me so damn happy you have no idea
> 
> love ya, update tomorrow xx


	8. Boys and Girls of Every Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omao yall are gonna fucking hate/love me fore this chapter. its a good one.
> 
> the next one is kind of another filler chapter, so feel free to burn me at the stake for giving you unresolved tension tomorrow. im sorry.

The Halloween bash was the biggest frat party at Altea.

It was costume optional, but it was thrown by the head fraternity and the head sorority, and was always big, loud, and insane.

There was booze for days, multiple rooms for hooking up, a pool table, an air hocky table, darts, pizza, a swimming pool in the backyard and an actual DJ- when they planned it, they went all out.

Naturally, Lance wanted to go.

"Dude, come on- none of us have gone to an event together since we started school, we have to go to this! It's the biggest party of the year!"

They were all in the library, studying: at least, most of them were. Matt and Shiro were throwing gummy bears into eachothers mouths, Hunk was tutoring Shay, Keith was sitting in the corner, people watching, with Lance laid out on the couch next to him, his feet in Keith's lap.

Pidge was the only one actually doing their homework.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but a faint smile played out on her lips. "Fine, I'm okay with it if everyone else is."

Lance pumped a celebratory fist in the air.

"Shay, d'ya wanna come? Its gonna be absolutely terrible, but we wouldnt want to go without you. Especially Hu-"

Lance was hit in the face by a paper ball as Shay giggled, blushing. Hunk was also blushing. Lance could feel the usual cavities, a side affect from hanging out with Shay and Hunk too much.

"I'd love to go. Some of my friends go to the sorority that's co-hosting, too, so I could get us on VIP?"

"Dude!" Lance exclaimed, getting a hiss from the librarian. "That would be, like, totally epic! You'd really do that?"

"Oh, yea. They're really good girls. Just dont flirt with Allura- shes not really big on that."

Lance looked sad for half a moment before turning his head in confusion. "Wait- Allura Altea? The same Allura who this university is named after? The dean's _daughter_ Allura Altea?"

Shay smiled. "The one and the same. She's super nice, really. She just cant stand flirting, so you gotta keep it on the down low."

Keith snorted and Lance whipped his head around to him. "What?"

"Its just-" Keith raised his eyebrows at Lance- "You flirt with everyone- asking you not to flirt is like asking a shark not to swim."

"Wouldn't it be fish?" Hunk asked, confused.

"Yea, why a shark?" Shiro inquired.

"Obviously," Pidge started, "because a shark that doesn't swim dies. They have to keep moving in order to literally stay alive- insinuating that Lance can't not flirt because he'll die. Its quite clever."

"Thanks, Pidge."

"Hey, no problem dude."

"Whatever aquatic animal I am, you're wrong," Lance said.

"That so?" Keith smirked, releshing in the way Lances eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up. He looked like an adorable, angry bunny.

"Yea! I don't always flirt with everyone. Not when I have my eyes on a prize. Then I specifically save the flirting to them."

"Oh, really?" Keith snorted. He couldn't imagine Lance having a crush on anyone. Lance, Keith had to remind himself, was more of a fuck and flee kind of guy. The kind of guy that probably had his booty calls on speed dial, and vice versa. He's not the type to fall in love, Keith had to say, over and over and over.

"Yea, really, _hotshot_ -"

"Oh I'm _so_ intimidated," Keith teased.

"Don't even- just shut up!"

"Make me!"

Lance was about to wrestle him to the ground before he realized what was happening. They were in the middle of the library, practically on top of eachother, with all their friends watching. And Keith had just said the cheesiest, yet biggest flirt line Lance knew of, and _that couldn't of been unintentional, right?_

"... I have to go." Lance said, getting up and gathering his stuff. Keith watched him leave, and then kicked up his feet on the coffee table and put an earbud in.

"Dude," Hunk began.

"What?"

"I think you broke him."

**

Lance loved Halloween, which is why he insisted everyone dress up.

"Lance, this is a _children's TV show_ -"

"Pidge, youre no fun. Please, just cooperate! Its perfect!"

Lance had on a blue teeshirt, blue shorts, black converse and a green backpack- Hunk had on yellow khakis and a honey yellow tee shirt.

"I cant believe youre going as Finn and Jake."

"Pidge," Lance said, taking a deep breath. "Adventure Time is a _classic_ \- and Finn and Jake are like, the bestiest best friends to ever be potrayed on a quality show. Except for JD and Turk, from Scrubs, which we're going to be next year. Its only reasonable, _plus,_ Shay gets to go as Lady Rainicorn and that's adorable."

"Ok, whatever. Youre lame."

"Says the one whos dressed as thing one and thing two with their _brother._ "

"Touché."

"You coulda been BMO. You'd make a perfect BMO."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get Matt. You two, please get all your weird out now. I don't need it at the party."

Lance sighed and stood up. "I forgot my hat. Lemme go get it then we call all leave, 'kay guys?"

When Lance opened the door to his room, he didnt know what he expected.

But it sure as hell wasnt Keith, dressed like he was ready for the apocalypse.

He had tight jeans on, big black combat boots, and a while long sleeve that was rolled up to his elbows. His hair was messy and in his face, and he had a fake AK swung across his back. Oh his hip and upper thigh were holsters for knives, and Lance swore to got he was having a heart attack.

Because Keith looked, literally, like he had just fought off a hoard of zombies, dirty makeup and clothes the same, and yet he was still the hottest guy Lance had ever seen. Like, no question.

"Nice Walking Dead costume."

"Well, I was going for more broad-ranged than just The Wlaking Dead, but I'll take it. Thanks, Finn the Human."

"Can't tell if that's sarcastic or not."

"You're a character from a _children's cartoon_ -"

"Hey! Adults can enjoy Adventure Time too okay!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his hat "Jesus, you wanted more 'adult' I would've dug out my old Frank N Furter costume," he mumbled.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you look _adorable_."

He knew it was a tease, but Lance's cheeks still burned.

"Lets- lets just go. The party started already."

**

It was unspoken that Theta Kappa Tre, the resident fraternity, and Uma Nu, the resident sorority, were enemies. UN tended to think TKT were a bunch if rowdy fuckboys, and while they weren't wrong, it started a long-standing rivalry between the houses.

However, they could agree on one thing: throwing the biggest Halloween party on campus.

When they got there, they were taken into the living room, and given a quick tour by Allura, courtesy of Shay. When all the room were explained, and they pointed out how to use the 'occupied' system if they wanted to, as Allura put it, 'Fuck in one of the bedrooms.'

Everyone split up; Matt, Pidge and Shiro went to the backyard- Shiro's tall Cat in the Hat hat towering over the crowd- Hunk and Shay took off towards the games, which left Keith and Lance alone, in the kitchen.

"God, I cant wait to get absolutely wasted."

"Aren't you, like, not of legal drinking age yet?"

Lance shrugged. "Hey, I cant help it if they just _leave the booze out_ like this! Really! What am I to do? Not drink it?"

Keith rolled his eyes, but his smile never wavered. "Does this mean I have to be the designated driver?"

"No! Get drunk with me! We brought Shiro's car, he'll be the driver-"

Keith thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Whats the worst that could happen?"

**

Lance was standing on the dining room table, stripping.

Keith was, unashamedly, staring.

And Pidge was getting everything on video.

"How much did you let him drink?" She shouted at Keith over the pounding bass of some Bruno Mars song Keith never caught the name of.

"Not that much! He only had like, two drinks, and one of them was this like? This blueish color? I do t know, someone handed it to him. I think it was called an... an AMF?"

"Oh no," Pidge whispered, her eyes growing wide and then snapping up to meet Keith's. "An Adios Motherfucker."

"What? Whats that? Is that bad?"

"Keith- you've just unlocked drunk Lance. Theres no going back. There is only going forward."

Keith turned his eyes back to Lance, who was now grinding between two girls wearing nothing but his blue shorts.

"Fuck."

**

"Keeeeeeeith-"

"Lance, no, come on. You're fucking wasted, lets go."

_"Tusss ojos son bonitas, ayee,"_

"Lance! Come on- you're- you're drunk- don't argue with me in Spanish!"

"Not arguing~"

Keith rolled his eyes and let Lance drop on the couch. The party was still raging on, but based on the information Pidge gave him, Keith only had about half an hour before he went from 'Fun Party-Drunk Lance' to 'Emotional Clingy-Drunk Lance.' And while Keith would love for Lance to cling to him, this boy needed water _stat._

"Lance. Please. I'll do anthing if you cooperate. Just please, get on my back or something so I can carry you back to our dorm."

Lance paused, like he was considering something. "Anythin?"

"Yes, please, just? Get on my back?"

"Pig-back ride?"

"Yea sure."

He thought again. "Okay!"

Carrying Lance back to the dorm, it turns out, was the easy part.

Getting Lance to bed turned out to be difficult.

"Keith- I- I'm not tiiired. I wanna stay up! With you! Stay with meeeee? _Pleeeeeeease?_ Pretty please? With a cherry on top-"

"Lance, come on, you're gonna hate yourself in the morning if you don't go to sleep."

"Dos'n matter if I sleep- m' gonna hate myself no matter what-"

Keith's brow furrowed. He wasn't serious, was he? Now, while intoxicated? Not the best time to have a deep talk about depression.

"Lance, I don't want you to have a hangover. So please, drink some water, and go to sleep-"

"But Keef! Im- I didn' get my rewaaard~"

Keith looked at him. _How is it that this asshole is drunker than drunk, yet still looks cute with messy hair and wide eyes?_

"What reward?"

"Remember? You said you'd do _anything_ if I cooperated!"

Keith sighed, but Lance was tucked in and nursing a bottle Keith had brought to him, so he complied.

"Fine. Okay. What do you want?"

Lance didn't even think before he said, "Kiss me."

Now, to Keith? It felt like his world was spinning in perfect orbit. This- despite being very drunk- was Lance. The Lance he knew. The Lance who felt that way.

Keith stomach plummeted. But what if it wasn't? What if it was just Lance being horny and Keith being the closest thing with a dick? But- no- he didn't ask for sex. Just a kiss. A kiss was innocent enough, but it sent Keith spiraling.

_He could've asked for anything, but he asked for a kiss... a kiss! A romantic kiss! oh god, a kiss-_

"Are you gon' kiss me or what, babe?"

Keith ears turned red and his cheeks followed suit. He couldnt do this. This isnt how he wanted this to go- not when Lance is drunk, not when Lance wont remember it tomorrow. But he complied.

The leaned forward and pecked Lance on the cheek, small and hesitant- and then pulled away, blushing. He was relieved to see Lance was also a brilliant shade of red.

"Wh- what was that?" Lance asked, his mouth hanging open.

"You wanted a kiss so I-"

"No!" Lance laughed, the sound bubbling out of him, his bright blue eyes drowning Keith further and further-

Until Lance reached up and cupped Keith's face in his palm, holding him. Keith took a breath.

" _This-_ " Lance started, looking hesitant and beautiful. "Is a kiss."

Their lips collided softly, and Keith let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Lance held him, bringing his other hand to cup Keith's other cheek.

Keith brought his hands up to Lance's sides, finding a grip on his shirt and lifting it somewhat, feeling a rush of heat as skin grazed skin and Lance pulled Keith closer to him, his hands tangling in Keith hair.

They moved closer, their mouths moving against eachother in almost perfect rhythm until Lance tried to slip a tounge past Keith's lips, and Keith backed away.

The room was heavy, illuminated by the street lamps shining through their dorm window. They remained there, breathing with their foreheads pressed against eachother while Keith caught his breath.

"We should go to sleep." Keith began, not wanting this to end, but knowing it was a cruel dream- Lance didn't actually care. He just wanted to sleep with someone. He wouldnt even remember this in the morning.

"But, Keith-"

"I'm not mad," Keith said, a smile on his face. He pecked Lance's lips one last time, small and timid, wanting one final memory before he never could do this again. "I just... It's late. We should get to bed."

He moved to get off the bed before he was pulled back by a hand on his wrist. Lance was looking at him, wide eyed. He looked so fragile- like he'd burst into tears at any wrong word.

"Please-" His voice was so small, Keith felt like crying himself. "Stay?"

Keith didn't know why he nodded.

**

When Lance woke up the next day, Keith had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some details i wasnt able to add in the actual story but i want yall to know:
> 
> \- TKT's head boy is OBVIOUSLY lotor i mean come on  
> \- UN's head girl is Allura, whadda babe  
> \- some other UN members include lotors generals and nyma  
> \- some of TKTs other memebers include rolo and that one unalu knife salesman from space mall
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed this!! i sure had fun writing it lol
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated!!!


	9. Take a Fucking Sip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Lance is a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall gonna hate me
> 
> this is literally just a filler chapter
> 
> cound I have written more than 1000 words? probably. did i? no. gotta wait for the update tomorrow lol

"Since when have you had a goldfish?"

Pidge looked at Keith from where he was sitting on a beanbag, curled up in a tight ball, sweater practically drowning him.

"Hunk got him for me when you guys went to the fair. Didn't you see Hunk carry him out? His name is Rover."

"Isn't that what you usually name a dog?"

Pidge crossed her arms. "Yea, well, my parents named my dog Bae Bae, so I never got the traditional dog name opportunity, thanks. I'm just trying to live out my dreams."

Keith nodded and put his face in his hands.

"Keith?" Pidge asked, concerned. "Don't think I don't enjoy your brooding gay company, I do, but why are you here? When you're sad and gay don't you usually go down the hall for help?" Pidge asked, pointing a finger in the direction of Matt and Shiro's dorm.

"I can't."

"Hey not?"

"Because I just, can't-"

"Well that tells me a bunch--"

"I just-"

"What are you afraid of?"

_"I think I'm in love with Lance and I dont know how to tell him!"_

Pidge stared wide eyed at Keith for a second before there was a loud thump in the doorway where Hunk stood, his grocery bag dropped to the floor almost theatrically.

"You _WHAT?_ "

"I think I'm in love with Lance. Also, he kissed me last night."

"WHAT,"

"Hunk, stop-" Pidge turned to face Keith. "You- you two kissed? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, probably."

"You can't do nothing, Keith!" Hunk shouted, throwing up his hands. "You know he likes you- at least enough to kiss you- and you think you love him! So problem solved! Perfecto!"

"It's not that simple-" Keith said, dragging hands down his face. "I- I know he's not the type to just, fuck you and forget about you, but I dont wanna risk it. I dont want to think for even a second that I'm just going to be another conquest. Another tick on the random hook-ups totem poll. I cant."

Hunk put on a sympathetic smile and crossed the room, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Keith- do you see the way he looks at you? Like theres nobody else in the room? Lance isn't going to treat you like that- and- I know, you can't be sure- but trust me. He's been my best friend for almost nine years, I know him."

Keith looked between Hunk and Pidge, and then stood up.

"You're right. I'm tired of running- I was bound to got hurt somehow, better get it over with."

He gave them a salute before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

**

Lance had a hangover.

When you get few times to drink, as Lance does, you tend to go all out: pull out all the stops and get completely wasted, because you dont know when youre gonna get another opportunity.

His head was pounding, his eyes were burning, and he felt terrible.

But he remembered _everything._

Because Lance doesn't black out drunk. Sure, he gets wasted, but for some reason, he always remembers everything. Every stupid mistake and every shitty thing he's said while intoxicated, he's remembered. Why? He had no idea. But he always acted like he didn't. Acted like he was a lightweight so he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences.

So atop of his head pounding and the world spinning, his heart was pounding in his chest, making the small booth in the coffee shop feel like it was closing in on him.

He had come here to get away. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to _kiss Keith-_ ruin the comradere they had so carefully created, and kiss him. Let his emotions take control again.

"Fuck-" he hissed into his tea.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked, and when Lance looked up he saw Allura, the sorority girl who had thrown the party last night.

"Not at all, a seat is always open for a beautiful lady," Lance attempted, his flirt coming out as more of a groan than a suave tone.

She just laughed. If Lance wasn't hangover and in love with a moody, emotional pretty boy, he would've thought it was pretty. "I see you were at my party last night."

"Yea. It was a lot of fun. I drunkenly kissed my crush-slash-roommate because I was too wasted to think."

"Was he drunk too?" She asked, stitting down with her coffee.

"... I don't think so? It doesn't matter. I'm just going to pretend I don't remember."

"Why?"

"Because- well because it wont work! He-"

"Is he straight?"

Lamce scoffed. "No, but-"

"Did he pull away in disgust?"

"... N-no, I-"

"Did he kiss you back?"

Lance hadn't thought about this. At all. Keith wasnt drunk, yet... "Yes?"

"Then I don't see the problem," Allura said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Because- because he doesn't feel comfortable with love. He has his own problems to deal with, and I dont want to pressure him..."

"Honey, if you were pressuring him, he probably would've struggled a bit more when you kissed him."

"He pulled away first-"

"Maybe because he didn't want to do this while you were drunk? He wanted to make sure you remember it."

Lance looked at her like she had all the answers, like she was some, knowing, 10,000 year old princess with the knowledge of the universe. _I should ask her for next weeks lotto numbers._

"Holy shit."

Allura sipped on her coffee again. "I'm just saying- Lance, was it? Lance- maybe he likes you back. And it cant hurt to try it out, right?"

Lance smiled, shot down his tea, and ran all the way home- hangover be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops look at that cliffhanger amiright
> 
> anyways, comments, kudos and likes are always appreciated!!! plus yall are gonna love the next chapter im almost considering posting it early...
> 
>  
> 
> but i wont
> 
>  
> 
> love yall xx


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets cockblocked by a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo okay yall might wanna sit doen for this one it gets... well?
> 
> you saw the semi suggestive tags ? those are because of this chapter
> 
> its surprisingly tame tbh but still good. i hope. yall have suffered long enough.
> 
> Have Fun ;)

When Lance finally got back to the dorm and threw open the door, he didn't even have a chance to catch his breath before he was being shoved up against the door and kissed.

The kiss was just like Lance remembered from last night, but so much _more_ \- so much more intense and passionate and _more._

"Lance-" he heard, and it was _Keith_ \- this was Keith and he was kissing him and Lance couldn't breathe but he didn't care, because there was no way in hell he wanted to stop now that he was here, and he was sober, and _Keith was kissing him._

But then a sharp pain shot through his temples and he pulled away.

"Keith- Keith, Keith hold on-"

Keith pulled away and his cheeks flushed red, and his eyes were hesitant. "I- I'm sorry, I, I just-"

"Hey, no, its fine, just- if this is going to like, escalate, I'd rather that happen when I _don't_ have a hangover."

Keith was still red, but smiling. "Oh, right-"

Lance grabbed Keith's hand and brought him over to the bed, sitting close.

"So..."

"So!" Lance said, and they both burst into laughter.

"I- I remember last night," Lance said, smiling shyly.

"You do?"

"Yea. That's why I'm not freaking out because a really hot guy is kissing me."

Keith flushed and Lance shoved his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Keith looked at Lance and bit his lip.

"It's just- you-- you already know how I am. I can't... do this, unless I know you're hundred percent into it."

"I know. And I will be. You're not just another conquest, Keith. I really care about you- your stupid hair, your dumb smile and pretty eyes- I really like you."

"Lance-"

"And you can believe me- if you're willing to do this, I'm deleting all my booty calls, I'm gonna stop flirting- I will be the Ultimate Boyfriend Experience- Lance McClain trademarked."

Keith looked at Lance, eyes blown wide. _Boyfriend?_ He wanted to be _boyfriends?_

"Are- you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Lance laughed. _Was he joking?_ "Of course- I wouldnt kiss you if I didn't want to date you, stupid."

Keith looked at Lance like he could smell the bullshit. "Are you sure about t-"

"Okay, well- I already told you. You're different. Dont worry. You're not getting away from me."

Keith leaned over and kissed his nose. "You neither."

"Great-" Lance said, releasing a noticeably big breath.

"Can I get back to kissing you then?"

**

"So... you're... dating?"

Keith looked at Shiro, and then at his and Lance's enclosed hands.

"Uh, yea?"

"Congrats!" Matt said, shoving Keith's shoulder. Lance laughed from where he was curled up against Keith's side. 

They had been dating for about a week, just to test the waters, before they told their friends. Everyone was super supportive of it, and althought it came with endless teasing from Shiro, Keith loved being able to have Lance on his arm, or by his side, whenever and wherever.

"Yea, he's pretty great, hu?" Lance said, leaning further into Keith.

Keith blushed, and Lance laughing more at it didn't help.

"Yea, yea. Okay. But this is the most PDA you're getting, ok?"

"Awe, baaaabe-" Lance said, whining. "But why can't we.. do this..." he began, leaning ever closer into Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned away from Lance, so a sloppy kiss was panted on his cheek. Lance just laughed.

"Stop calling me that. It's embarrassing," he huffed, his face flushing red.

"Awe, but its all part of the Lance McClain Boyfriend Experience! Pet names and embarrassment- this way, I kill two birds with one stone."

Keith scowled at him.

"Hey, y'know I hate to break up the gay fest, but, you guys have been studying right? For Professor Smythe's test?"

"Oh shit-" Keith began, scrambling to pick up his stuff. "I've been too busy hanging out with this idiot I completely forgot--"

"Hey, dude- calm down," Lance laughed, clinging to Keiths sweater. "If you fail and he asks you whats up, just say you were hanging out with me. He loves me. Also, rude."

"I wouldnt be so sure, Lance. His class is the hardest Ancient History class on campus."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Trust me. He always lets me retake tests. He even lets me eat in class- and he's crazy about mice and stuff, always saying theyre going to steal something of his- but we're cool. He says I remind him of his nephew, and then he gets this fond look in his eyes before he snaps out of it. He kinda reminds me of my crazy Uncle Rick."

"For real?"

"Yea, totally! We're even on first-name-basis. Just tell _Coran_ you were hanging out with me. He'll be cool."

"God- thank you so much, Lance."

He blushed and looked down. "No problemo man."

There was a silence before Pidge let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, well, even if you're not studying, I'm going to.

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep with all that studying, Katiebug? You're smart without the studying. It's important to get your full seven hours you know-" Matt started, smiling at Pidge.

Hunk let out a scoff. Pidge threw her pencil at him.

"Whatever Matt, it's not like you get your full seven hours either... being full of something else all ni--"

"OKAY! Thats, that enough of that, just, please be sure you're not over working yourself, Pidge," Shiro blushed, hiding his face in his hands.

Lamce chickled anf stood up, brushing off his pants and extending a hand to Keith. "Babe, I'm getting tired, you wanna go back to the dorm? We can make out without anyone criticizing us~"

Hunk laughed and said a small, heartfelt "Gross."

Lance rolled his eyes as Keith stood up, taking his hand. "Sure."

Shiro looked between the two of them and sighed. "I do hope you're both being safe?"

Keith paused as Lance flushed bright red. "What?"

"Y'know- being safe. _Protected_ -"

"God, Shiro-" Lance bagan as Keith caught on.

"Oh, shut up Takashi- the first time you did it with Matt you god the flu two days later by pure coincidence and you threatened to cut your own dick off to keep from contracting chlamydia."

Shiro was so red, he'd put a firetruck to shame, and Keith only smirked as he left, his boyfriend in tow.

**

" _Do_ you wanna have sex?" Keith asked that night, when they were both curled up next to eachother, exchanging sloppy kisses and smiles.

"What? Right now?" Lance asked, looking at his boyfriend. "I mean, I'm a little tired, but if you want to-"

"No, I just... I mean in general."

"Oh. Of course I do."

"With me?"

Lance snorted and kissed Keith on the cheek. "No, with my other boyfriend-- of course you, silly. I thought you were there when I deleted all my booty contacts."

"You forced me to watch-"

"So I could be sure you knew I was serious!" He laughed, and then saw Keith's face and stopped, sighing. "Why. Is something bothering you?"

"Kinda. It's kind of- weird though."

"You've had your tounge down my throat, and pretty soon you'll have-"

"Lance-"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. You know I ramble when I'm thinking. What are you stressed about?"

He should really just come out and say it. Like when he told Sophia and Carla he was gay. Like when he broke Shiro's highschool wrestling trophy. Like all the times he's had to fess up and the words have caught in his throat.

"You cant laugh-"

"I wont-"

"... I'm a virgin."

Lance was silent for a full minute, and Keith met his eyes again to be sure he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Lance?"

"... You are?"

Keith flushed at Lance's wide ocean eyes, baring holes into him, so beautiful.

"Yea. Is- that's not a problem, is it, I mean, I know you're really experienced, and I know you want to, I just... I felt like I should tell you. That if we decide to do it, I wont be as experienced."

Lance stared. And stared. And stared.

And burst out laughing.

Keith hit him on the chest. "I told you not to laugh, asshole!"

"Im- I'm not laughing _at_ you, I just... _You?_ How are _you_ a virgin, you're, like, hot as hell! There's no way a dozen guys haven't tapped that. What the fuck?"

"I just- I- I mean, I've done _stuff_ before, just never..."

"Gone all the way?"

"Yea."

Lance pondered for a second. "What kind of 'stuff'?"

"... Stuff."

"Keith! Come on!" Lance moaned, rolling over and grabbing a pillow, bringing it to his face. "You've gotta tell me. I need to know how educated you are, ok?"

"Lance please, it's weird-"

"How about we make it a game?"

"... A... game?"

"Yea! Twenty Questions! You only have to answer yes or no. Easy enough! And I wont ask you to elaborate unless I'm _really really really curious_. Ok?"

Keith didn't like it, but he did kind of know about Lance's sexual history- it only seemed fair.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Lance shouted, moving so he was sitting in front of Keith, cross legged like he was in kindergarten. 

"First question is easy. Do you want to have sex. Gay sex. Preferably with me?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yea."

"Okay! Great! Me too- second question, do you, or have you ever, jacked off?"

Keith swallowed back his embarrassment. "Yes?"

Lance's eyes went wide and he smiled. Have you ever jacked off to me?"

"... Y... yes..."

Lance bit his lip and Keith had a feeling this was a bad idea.

"Question four- have you ever had a wet dream?"

"Do you ever think before saying things, or do they just come out like a stream of embarrassment?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes." _Twice- once in highschool when I first realized I like guys and the quarterback smiled at me in homeroom and I dont know why but it happened and then another time about a month ago when you spent the night in Hunk and Pidge's dorm and I woke up in a sweat because it was so real-_

"Pregunta cinco- have you ever given a blowjob?"

"Uh... yea."

"Six- have you ever received a blowjob?"

"... No?"

"Would you like to?"

 _Yes._ "Next question."

Lance frowned, but continued. "How often do you watch porn?"

"Thats not a yes or no."

"Fine- do you regularly watch porn."

"No."

"Have you watched porn, though?"

"Yes."

Lance wiggled his eyebrows and Keith dug his nails into the comforter.

"Question nine- I assume you know that theres one bottom and one top to every gay relationship?"

"Yes, and that counts as one question-"

Lance huffed, but continued. "Okay, question ten. Do you want to bottom?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to top?"

"... Maybe?"

Lance brought his hands up to his mouth, pressed together in an almost prayer like pose. "This, is going to be fun. Question eleven! Do you think you'd be into dirty talk, or no?"

"Yes- I mean, I am."

"And how did you figure that out?"

"When I was experimenting in highschool? I had a... I dont know. He would come to my job and I'd blow him in the restroom and he'd talk to me. It was nice. Fun, I guess."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "You're telling me he just- you gave him head and all he had to do in return was sweet talk you? Bro- you got severely cheated. Did you even get off to it?"

"Well, yea. I just wasn't ready for... for him yet."

Lance stared off past Keith before shaking his head. "Unbelievable. You got so cheated babe. I'm gonna rock your goddamn _world_."

Keith smiled. "Hopefully."

"What was your first kiss like?"

"Uh. Kind of weird. I was eight and I kissed my neighbors grandson, but my conservative foster parents saw and transferred me. They didn't want- I think the exact quote was- "We don't want no potential homo livin' in our house."

"That- shit, dude. That sucks."

Keith shrugged. "How was your first kiss?"

Lance smiled and a blush flooded his cheeks. "I was fourteen... this guy from my baseball team came over, and we were playing video games, and he asked me if I liked anyone. I said yea, looked right at him, and then he kissed me."

"Your first kiss was a boy?"

"Yea. My first relationship too. We dated for a year and a half before the military transferred his dad out."

"Sucks."

"Yea- but he was really nice. And it was good to have that experience. Whatever-- next question. What are your turn ons?"

Keith sputtered for a second, then looked at Lance's wide eyes and thought, _yea. He's definitely going to kill me._

"Uh... I guess? Dirty talk? But thats the only experience I've had."

"Nothing else? Not even to watch, in like, porn?"

"I mean, he liked pulling on my hair a bit. That felt good."

Lance pondered for a second. "I can work with that. I'm gonna discover all your kinks, Keithy boy."

"What about you?"

"I dont know, standard stuff- biting, scratching... uh... really into submission and dominance type stuff- and I guess I enjoy sucking dick?"

"Why?"

"I dont know- I just like it I guess. Its fun. Like, I have the power to control whether or not you actually get off."

Keith shuddered. "Could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Blow me?"

Lance's eyes went impossibly wider and his wolfish smile streched across his face. "Yea. Now?"

"Unless you don't-" Keith was cut off by Lance's lips being pressed against his own, and then his back hit the mattress and he couldn't think.

"I'll go slow, okay babe?" Lance whispered, his hands dipping underneath Keith's shirt, his fingers flittering over timid pale skin and goosebumps.

"O- oh- okay-"

"If I'm going to fast, tell me, okay?"

"Alright--" Keith barely got out, before Lance was sliding his sweatpants off and kissing up Keith's inner thigh, leaving a hazy trail of heat and wetness up to his crotch, where he was already impossibly hard.

"You're so beautiful babe--" Lance murmured, his lips pressed flesh against Keith's hipbone and he sucked and nipped. _Thats going to leave a mark_ , Lance thought happily to himself.

When he mouthed at Keith's boxers, it drew a long moan out from his boyfriend, and Lance decided this was the day he died.

"Lance- p--please hurry up- I cant-"

He really didn't have to be told twice.

As soon as Lance pulled Keith's boxers down over his thighs and Keith's cock came out, already hard and dripping precome, Lance leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the tip. Keith let out a sharp breath, latching onto Lances shoulder and digging his blunt nail into the tan flesh.

"F--fuck Lance, come o-ahhh--"

Lance closed his mouth down around Keith's cock and hummed, drawing him further into his mouth until he couldn't anymore- the head barely hitting the back of his throat as Keith breathed more shallow, shakey breaths.

"Fuck, Lance- feel so good- so good- good--"

And fuck, if Lance didn't have a bit of a praise kink.

He bobbed his head down over Keith's erection, drawing out every little noise and whimper he made. It sounded so hot and sensual and raw in the room- the sound of Keith trying to keep quiet, his nails digging hard into Lance shoulders and drawing blood; Lance humming and licking up precome from base to tip, lewd noises escaping from his tongue.

"L- Lan- fuck- fuuuuck, Laaaance--"

Lance lulled off with a pop and kissed down Keith's dick, an experimental lick at his hole, and suddenly Keih was shaking in warning.

"Lance- Lance, I'm--"

Lance wrapped his lips back over his cock and hallowed out his cheeks, and Keith was coming down the back of Lance's throat.

Lance swallowed and looked up, his eyes hooded and sensual and Keith felt like he was literally falling, and landing in a puddle shaped just like Lance's eyes.

"Is-- does it always feel- that good?"

Lance shrugged. "I guess? I've been doing this for a while. You learn like, tricks and shit."

"Tricks?"

"Yea. I didn't even show you all I could do--"

Keith flushed and narrowed his eyes. "Let me get you-"

"No need babe. I'm basically finished anyways. No point if I'm not gonna last long."

"Ho- what do you mean? I didn't even- I didn't even do anything!"

"You didn't have to, babe," Lance winked, getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh... to finish? And then brush my teeth because I wanna make out with you some more-" Lance winked, and walked into the bathroom. Keith leaned back against his- _Lance's_ pillow, and sighed.

_If you want to finish, you dont have to leave the room. Is that weird? That feels weird._

When Lance finished brushing his teeth, Keith greeted him on the bed. They fell asleep a lot like this- curled into one another, Keith running his fingers through Lance's hair.

They were both so sleepy, Keith thought he was hallucinating when he heard three little words slip out of Lance's mouth.

And for once, Keith didn't panic at the thought of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty tame right? thats not the last you'll see of smut tho...
> 
> comments, kudos and likes are always appreciated ;)  
> xx


	11. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont hate me for this...

The next few weeks at Altea were stressful for everyone- exams were coming up, followed closely by Christmas. Everyone had decided to stay over the winter holiday, save from Pidge and Matt, who were always firced to come home no matter how big the holiday.

Keith had just about had enough of it.

"Im bored," he complained, for the seventh time that day.

"Me too, babe- but we have to study."

Keith rolled his eyes and laid out on his bed. He couldn't study because he kept on getting distracted by Lance- Lance's humming or Lance's tapping or Lance's lips or Lance's abs--

"You're shirtless."

Lance looked up and then back down at himself, raising an eyebrow in Keith's direction. "And you are too. What's your point?"

"... I think I wanna fuck you."

"You _think_ \- you- wait, what?"

"It's just- It's been like, weeks. And I liked what we did last time. Let's do it! Let's have sex!"

"... Is this just your way of trying to get out of studying? Because, I'm not complaining- however its a bit unhealthy."

"When I met you, you had a booty call section in your contact list."

"Fair point."

"But come on! Don't you like sex? Isn't it fun? Why aren't we doing it if it's so great?"

"... I wanted to be sure you were ready. Prepared."

"Why?"

Lance ran his hands down his face, sighing. "Because it's your first time? And you- I wanna make this special. Do you even know if you want to top? Or bottom? Do you want to use a condom? Because I got tested three days ago, I'm clean-"

"Is that where you disappeared to?"

"-besides the point. The point is- we gotta discuss some stuff."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Ok? Discuss? Fine."

"Ok. Do you want to top, or bottom?"

"Bottom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes-- no? I don't know? What do you like doing? Help me out here."

"Well, I enjoy either- I bottoming-- but it's just a matter of what you want for a first time. Bottoming, if you don't have previous experience, can be a little... painful- but if you really want to I'll take it slow."

"And what if I top? What if I do it wrong?"

"Well, if you want to top I could ride you? That way I'd be doing a lot of the work and you could just sit back and enjoy, basically. Plus its super hot."

Keith flushed at the words but he would be damned if the implications didn't make him hard.

"Sounds good to me," he said, swallowing quickly.

"You wanna go now?" Lance asked, a grin plastered on his face. It wasn't the shit-eating grin he wore when bothering Hunk, or when he was playing Mario Kart with Pidge- it was more... loving? Patient and kind.

"I wanna go now," Keith agreed, nodding.

Lance reached over underneath the bed and pulled out his drawer, rummaging around until he brought out a bottle and a condom.

"Do you want to use a condom, or no?" He asked, wiggling it in the air. _He's a child,_ Keith thought, biting back a smile.

"Does it feel better with or without?"

"Personally? Without. And we're both clean? So... I'd say fuck it."

"I'd say fuck you."

"I'd say fuck me."

Keith rolled his eyes and leaned forward, content when his lips met Lance's and he could feel his boyfriends wide smile.

"Are you absolutely, one-hundred-percent sure this is how you want to lose your virginity?"

"Lance-"

"No I just-- I take this shit seriously, okay? If you want it to be more romantic, I swear on my mamás life, I'll run down to the nearest gas station and buy you a Yankee Candle."

Keith laughed. "No. I'm sure. I know, with you- anything that happens will be perfect."

Lance smiled, and kissed him again, full and sloppy. His hands got tangled in Keith's hair as he pulled him closer, taking a moment to break and look at Keith- all of him. Beautiful fair skin, with little freckles and scars that Lance wanted to love on and kiss until he died.

"You're so- fucking- hot-" Lance murmured, kissing down Keith's chest to his tight boxers. This boy got out of wearing pants whenever he could, and Lance was greatful.

"Shut up and ride me, baby."

Lance almost choked-

-but he never had to be told twice.

He ran his hands down the side of Keith's torso, drinking him up before he slid off his own sweats and pressed more sloppy kisses to Keith's body. Lance loved kissing Keith- peppering him with affection and hickies and bites as much as he could. He especially loved leaving them in the little intimate places only he could find- his thighs, his hipbones, his navel.

Lance drew back and took his own boxers off, grabbing the small bottle of lube and uncapping the lid and squeezing a small amount onto his own fingers.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, confused when Lance brought his legs up to his chest.

"Prep? I may be a power bottom, but there's no way in _hell_ I'm taking you raw. You'll literally destroy my ass." And with that, he pushed two fingers against his enterance, and then into himself, letting out a breath. Keith flushed and turned away, only to be caught by Lance's free hand.

"I want you to watch me."

Keith felt his soul actually leave his body.

"I- I-- oh-- okay-"

Lance thrust two fingers into himself, letting out tiny moans and heavy breaths as Keith _watched_. All the could do _was_ watch.

_"Keith--"_

"Lance-"

"I-- I dont wanna wait no more-- get on your back-"

Keith followed directions well, Lance thought, as he leaned into the mattress and stared up at Lance.

Lance could never get tired of the way Keith stared at him. At first he hadn't noticed it- just thought their eyes had caught on accident and looked away before it got awkward. Then they started dating, and Lance realized, really _saw_ the way Keith looked at him. Like he was all the stars in the sky. Like he was every planet to ever exist- and Lance thought Keith was too. His moon, all his stars- his entire universe.

Lance pressed small kisses down Keith's chest, sucking on warm flesh and brusing him in little heart-shaped love bites. Keith grabbed onto Lance's shoulder- he needed something to root him down, something to be there for him before he floated away.

"You're beautiful," Lance said, smiling. "Mi chico bello-"

"Lance, please--"

Lance bit into his shoulder, causing Keith to hiss out a sharp breath and dig his nails into Lamce's back. He trailed kisses and hickies back up to Keith's ear.

_"I'm gonna ride you, baby- hard and fast~"_

Keith let out a moan.

_"You want me, hu? Take me- I'm yours tonight. Tell me what to do- be forceful, please--"_

"Just do it, already--" Keith bit out, shivering as Lance brought himself up over Keith's cock and grabbed it, smearing leftover lube onto the base.

Lamce positioned himself over Keith and slowly sunk down on his knees, a breathy moan escaping past his lips. Lance felt so good- surrounding Keith and becoming the center of his universe- everything Lance, Lance--

"La-Lance--" Keith managed as he bottomed out, the room already rich and warm and delicate. Keith was burning, he was sure of it, wherever he touched Lance. Like fire. Everything felt so good, so right- everything felt like it was perfect, like this was worth waiting for-- and it was.

"Are you okay, Keith?" Lance asked as he settled in above Keith. "Tell me if it gets too much baby. And we'll stop, okay?"

Keith had to resist the urge to punch his boyfriend in the nose, and instead dug his nails deeper into his shoulder.

"We're not st-stoping. Now _m-m-move,_ damnit."

Lance laughed, pressed a light kiss to Keith's lips, and moved his hips, a sharp jerk before he lifted himself on his thighs and dropped back down again, relishing in the deap-throated moan that Keith let out. _"Fuck, Lance--"_

He sucked a hickey onto Keith's neck, watching as his pale skin left them looking brighter and deeper than he could've thought. He kept pressing small kisses and bites to his neck, basking in the sounds Keith made with each new bite.

Lance lifted off of Keith again, just enough so barely the tip was still buried inside of him, before slamming back down and crying out. They both felt blissed-out, both of them slamming into eachother, no rhythm. Just _heat_ \- the room was full of it. Heat all around him, surrounding him, drowning him like Lance's eyes. God, he loved those eyes. And his hair. And his teeth, digging bites into his shoulder. And his hands, making long red marks down his chest. _Marking him._

"Keith- Keith I--" Lance started, the movements becoming more spiratic and wild, untamable.

"Me too, Lance--" Keith managed, his hands coming to rest on Lance's hips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck- you're so fucking big, Keith- and- an' fuckin' perfect-- God you're fucking beautiful, goddamn perfect-- eres perfecto, mi amor- mi corazón-- mi novio bello--"

"Fuck, Lance- you- you're so good, so fucking good-" Keith was falling apart.

"Keith, babe- I'm- I can't- n- no-"

"Fuck, Lance!" Keith warned, before Lance was coming all over their stomachs and Keith was shooting into Lance, everything _white_ as Lance rode out the high and rolled over next to his boyfriend, Keith's come leaking out of him and leaving him feeling _wrecked._

"Wow- that-- that was-"

"Amazing?" Lance asked, cocky grin returning. Lance looked confident as could be- if he were a smoker, he'd have a cigarette.

"Yea," Keith said, facing Lance. "Something like that"

They rolled back over and Lance brought out a towel from next to his bed.

"Here- sorry bout the mess."

"Me... too..." Ke supplied awkwardly. How do tyou even apologize for that? Buy a _'Sorry I came in your ass with no real warning'_ bouquet? Do they sell those?

"Dont worry about it- I-- was that good? Are you okay? Do you want water or something?"

Keith looked at Lance, a serious expression plaguing his face. Keith couldnt help but laugh.

"What? Wh-"

"Lance," Keith started, cuddling in closer to him. "It was... perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"It was."

Keith looked up at Lance, and he felt so... warm. Warm, and safe. Lance practically radiated heat, Keith realized, and not just physically. He was always so... on fire. Loud and bright and wild, like a flame. Keth wasn't like that. Keith was closed off, Keith was untrusting. Keith didn't want to rely on people, and it tended to make him seem colder. He was sharp and harsh- ice. Because, when he really thought of it, Lance was fire and Keith was ice, opposites that balanced eachother perfectly.

"Is it always like that?" Keith laughed. "Because if it is, you really should've told me. We could've done it so much sooner."

Lance looked at Keith like he held all the stars in his hands, like he controlled his very universe.

"It's never like that."

Lance wore a look on his face, and Keith could tell he was thinking.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Keith asked, smiling. Lance smiled back at him, full 1,000 watts, and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't needy. It wasn't aggressive. It was slow, and perfect, and felt, to Lance, like lov--

"Nothing, babe. Just you... You're beautiful-you know that, right?"

Keith laughed. "You're gorgeous."

"Well, you're stunning-"

"You're marvelous,"

"You're perfect-"

"I love you."

Lance stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

If Keith were being honest, he didn't know why he had just said it like that. Like it was nothing, like it was easy to just tell him he loved him. But the problem is, it _was_ easy. Because this was Lance. And Keith thought, deep down, he's always kind of loved Lance. Ever since the first moment they met. And that didn't even scare him.

_It didn't even scare him_

When Lance realized what had happened, he pulled Keith closer to him, impossibly closer, anchoring him.

"I love you too."

**

Lance woke up at two am to a ping on his phone. He rolled away from Keith and looked at his screen, taking a sharp breath as he read the message.

He rolled out of the bed, and as quietly as possible, packed a suitcase. He grabbed his phone, his wallet- and he looked at Keith. Keith, who was sleeping in his bed- _Lance's_ bed.

"I'm so sorry," Lance whispered to the darkness.

And then he left.

**

When Keith woke up Lance was not there.

Lance did not go to class.

Lance did not show up to dinner.

Lance would not respond to texts.

Lance was gone.

Keith had never felt more alone.

**

Lance was gone for two weeks.

Keith cried every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated
> 
> im sorry  
> xx


	12. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss and make it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short just so i could have some resolve and not have yall hate me thanks

Lance knew he had fucked up. He kept telling himself, _that's it. Thats the only shot you got and you fucking blew it. You fucked up like you always do. You couldn't even do this **one thing** without fucking up? Pathetic._

"Hey, kid. This is your stop right?"

The Uber driver was pulled up in front of Lance's school, and Lance was absolutely terrified to get out of the car. To face them.

He sucked up his pride and walked into his building.

**

"I'll kill him!" Shiro shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'll kill him, and then I'll bring him back to life so I can kill him again!"

"I don't- I don't want you to kill him, Shiro. I just want to _talk_ to him! I just want to talk to him, he- he couldn't have just left for no reason."

The door opened and Keith stared.

Lance looked... terrible. Absolutely terrible. His eyes were red and baggy, his hair was a mess and his clothes looked like he had slept in them.

"Lance?" Keith managed.

 _"Lance-"_ Shiro started.

Keith held Shiro back as Lance ambled in, a look of genuine sadness plaguing his features. "Keith, I--"

"What the hell, Lance!" Shiro yelled, breaking out of Keith's grip. "What do even think you're doing? You think you can just _leave_ for two weeks, with no explanation? Not call us? And everything would go back to normal? Do you even know what you put us through? What you put _Keith_ through?"

"Takashi--" Keith started.

"No!" Shiro walked over to Lance and leveled with him, looking right into his eyes. "You better have a fucking good explanation for leaving like that, Lance"

When Lance broke down in tears, Keith pushed past a confused Shiro and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, Lance- you're okay. You're okay, Lance, I'm here-"

"I we-I went h-home--" He choked out through the tears streaming down his face.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"M-my a-abu-abuela got-got sick," he managed. Keith squeezed him in his embrace.

"I- my mom texted me and I had to go home, s-so I took an Uber, and I- I left my phone in the car," he choked, his face buried in Keith's shoulder. "Im so- so sorry, I just- I had to be there- I'm sorry I had to leave, I thought it would only be for a day-"

"Lance, it's okay- is your grandma okay?"

Lance looked up and met Keith's eyes. "W- well, yea, she- she's fine- but I-- I just left you? I left, you- you aren't mad? I-"

"Lance, I understand. Family came up. I would've liked a call, hell I would've preferred if you never left, but you had to. Don't worry about it. You're back now."

"Lance- are you okay, though?" Shiro asked. Keith always thought it was insane how he could switch from upset to worried in negative two seconds. Lance smiled.

"Yea. I just- I felt so shitty. I felt like I fucked it up. And I-- I didn't want to leave you. I love you, Keith."

All the cold Keith ever felt in the past week melted. "I love you too."

"Uh- wa- what?" Shiro aked, confused and overjoyed because, _Keith? Telling Lance he loved him? That was a huge commitment._

Yet Keith was _making_ that commitment, and seemed to not care in the slightest if it came crashing down.

"He loves me Shiro, you heard him," Keith said, not even looking back.

"Yea and he loves me back," Lance added.

Shiro shook his head and said goodbye, giving them time to catch up.

"I missed you, y'know. Idiot."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry- I promise to make it up to you however, okay?"

"Anything?"

"Anything," Lance said, feeling happily nostalgic.

**

An hour later, Keith had calmed down enough to punch Lance in the arm.

" _Ow!_ \- ba- babe, what the fuck was that for!" Lance said, rubbing at his shoulder.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me, asshole! Do you know how worried I was? What my brain thought was happening? You told me I wasn't just another notch in your bedpost, and then you left! I thought you had gone to go find another, more experienced boy to fuck your brains out! That I wasn't good enough!"

"Keith, babe, I-"

"I was fucking _terrified_ Lance! I didn't eat for like a week! You're a giant asshole, and I'm literally never letting you out of my sight ever again."

Lance smiled, pulling Keith impossibly closer. "Promise?" He laughed.

"Promise."

**

When Lance was twenty and Keith was twenty-one, they fell in love.

Lance, who had foolishly thought he knew what love was, really knew nothing. He didn't know that love could make you feel like you're flying at the same time it could make you feel like you were sinking. It could feel warm and cold at the same time. Like home, but also a vacation. Love was so new and beautiful, like the most gorgeous sunsets Lance had ever seen: the kind that shone across the gentle waves of the ocean.

He didn't know how fast you could fall, either, but here he was: tripping and falling and falling and _falling_ , breaking every bone in his body the second he hit the floor. Because _thats_ what loving Keith was like. Being broken and whole at the same time.

Keith experienced it differently.

For someone who always ran, who was always running, running faster and faster and never looking back, love was terrifying. Love was a rose whose thorn had already drawn blood. Love had already tried to beat him down before, he didn't want it to happen again.

But with Lance, it was okay. Because Lance was gentle and kind and understanding- Lance laughed like rain yet smiled like the sunshine, and his eyes held the _entire_ ocean. And he could say, confidently, that he totally, unconditionally loved Lance.

Loving Lance? Loving Lance felt like home- the first _real_ home Keith had ever known.

And loving eachother?

Loving eachother felt like all the stars were aligning, perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP YELLIG AT ME THEYRE IN LOVE
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated :))
> 
> xx


	13. Like That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just pure smut whoops.

"I think I know what I want you to do," Keith spoke a week later. They had been laying in Keith's bed, on their phones, Keith's head on Lance's shoulder.

Lance picked up his head and stared at Keith, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"When you came back- when you said you'd do anything to repay me. I know what I want you to do."

"And whats that?" Lance asked, a teasing tone in his voice although his expression remained still.

"I want you to fuck me."

Lance looked over at Keith with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Wh- yo- I- what?"

"I want you to fuck me," he repeated, his face still unreadable.

Lance shook his head and set his phone on his desk. "No, see- I heard you, but I was wondering if I heard you correctly?"

"You did. I wanna bottom."

And, yea, Lance was exited to hear that, and yes his dick may have twitched at the thought, but he was considerate, okay?

"... Are you sure? Your first time bottoming can be a little... painful."

"Then you'll go gentle, right?"

"Well, yea.." Lance started, bringing a hand to cup Keith's face. He leaned into the touch.

"Then I trust you, Lance."

Lance smiled and kissed him, soft and hesitant and light. This was all so perfect, Keith decided he didn't want it any other way.

"Okay," Lance said as they pulled apart. He lifted an accusatory finger amd pointed it at Keith. "But we're doing hella prep on you first, because otherwise you'll literally hate me. Okay?"

Keith nodded. "Okay."

Lance reached into his drawer and brought out a small bottle of lube, and, very reminiscent of their first time, started kissing down Keith's neck, down his stomach, to his hipbone. Keith realized Lance liked to kiss, a _lot_. All the time, it seemed. Leaving kisses and hickies everywhere. It made wearing tanktops around their friends super awkward.

"You have to tell me if its too much, baby," Lance said, and _wow, okay,_ Keith was hard. He acted liked he hated the teasing nicknames, but they always made him so much more compliant and, honestly, horny. "Just say stop if I'm moving too fast."

"I-- I trust you," Keith managed, willing his breath to stop being so shakey.

Lance hummed against his skin, then kissed lower, lower, lower until he reached his thigh, sliding Keith's boxers down as he continued to suck bruises and love bites into Keith's skin.

"Lance--" Keith moaned, as his boyfriend took his leaking cock in one hand and brought his tounge down and-

"La- Lance wh-- what are you d- doing?"

"Relax, babe," Lance said, bringing his face up to look at Keith, who-- who already looked _wrecked_. His hair was tousled and stray strands were flying everywhere: his face was red and flushed, eyes wide and blown-out.

"Just-" Keith tried, his voice deep, needy. "Just fucking do something--"

Lance smirked and brought his tongue back down, pushing against Keith's tight heat, as Keith _whined_ , his head falling back. He was so fucking sensitive, Lance was practically ready to come, just at the thought of pusing into Keith, slow, an-

"Fuck, fuck, fuck- Lance, come on-- Laaance--"

Lance smiled and kept pushing his tongue into Keith, bringing his hand down to slowly push in a finger alongside his tongue. The first press in sent Keith into a deep moan, relishing in the feeling of Lance, Lance, _Lance-_ everywhere, perfectly.

Lance brought another finger and pressed it inside, bringing his head up to smirk at what a mess his boyfriend had become.

"You're doing so well, baby," Lance said, his tone teasing and his voice rough. "You're doing so good for me- cant wait to be inside you--"

"T- then do it--" Keith bit out, his nails digging into the sheets.

"Tsk, tsk," Lance said, moving his fingers in and out, lightly grazing over the spot he knew would drive Keith _crazy_ \- scissoring him open. "Good boys wait-"

Precome was dripping from Keith's cock, a small puddle forming on his stomach. He was puddy in Lance's hands, pliant and so, so _good._

"Lance, please--"

"Please, what?"

Keith drooled onto the pillow, his hips bucking, searching for friction but finding none-- and he mumbled out his response. "P- please, f- fuck me, La-Lance... please, please, pl- please--"

Lance smiled and leaned down to kiss Keith on the nose.

"Okay, since you asked so nicely-"

Lance pulled out his fingers and Keith whined, wanting more, so much more. Lance grabbed at the small bottle of lube, popping the cap and putting a generous amount in the palm of his hand, coming down to coat his cock.

"Lance- Lance please, hurry- I need- I-- please--"

Lance lined himself up and pressed his cock against Keith, precome dripping from himself and making everything sticky and warm. "Ready, babe?" He asked Keith, still hesitant. When Keith nodded his head, Lance inhaled and slowly pushed in, feeling Keith tense around him.

Lance took Keith's hands in his own and kissed him. "Relax, baby. You gotta relax-" And Keith moaned, filling the room with sex so thick Lance could _taste_ it.

"You're so fucking tight- so good--" Lance started as he finally bottomed out, their bodies flush against eachother. "Fuck, Keith- you look so fucking good- I fucking-- Keith I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much, I love you, te amo-- mi amor-- mi toreso-- te amo, te amo--" He babbled, kissing Keith everywhere he could. He treated Keith like he was the only thing in his universe; and he really _was._ Keith made him feel safe, loved, so warm and perfect he never wanted to let go.

Lance liked to talk alot- not just during sex, but all the time. Words just bubbled out of him, and Keith could listen to him ramble on all day.

"Lance- Lance I love you too-- but can you please, like, move? Or something?"

Lance kissed at Keith's throat and practically growled as he bit on the hickie that had been forming, switching from loving to almost predatory in seconds. Then he drew back, and thrusted into Keith again, making him cry out.

"G- good-- so fuc- so fucking good, Lance- k- keep going--"

The moved against eachother, the sound of skin hitting skin and deep breaths and moans leaving their mouths, the only consistent words being said were 'I love you's.

And Keith was spinning, spinning so suddenly and he felt himself edging closer, and when he let out a low warning of, "La- Lance I'm gonna- gonna--" Lance bit down on his shoulder, drawing out a whine from Keith as he came, cum shooting between them and smearing on Lance's chest. Two more thrusts and Lance was also gone- shooting into Keith and then pulling out, dropping down on his back and stretching.

The both laid in the afterglow for a moment, breathing ragged and heavy as they came off their highs.

"Was that good?" Lance asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea- r- really good," Keith followed. He rolled over so they were facing eachother and put on a pretend scowl. "I don't remember authorizing you coming in my ass, though."

Lance laughed and kissed him. "Hey, payback." Keith sighed, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Everything felt so good.

"Your ass is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow," Lance said, inhaling him. "And I'm sorry, but I want you to remember that you asked for it."

Keith rolled his eyes, and smiled against Lance's chest. "Who cares?"

They fell asleep curled against eachother.

**

When Keith limped into Hunk and Pidge's room the next day, Lance around his arm, it took Pidge exactly four seconds before she yelled, "Oh my god-- you guys had sex!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all were gettin scared, sayin shit like "when its resolved but only chapter 12/14" and im just??? y'all really think im gonna play you again?? no. next chapter is an epilogue. its v sweet, you might get cavities. i hope.
> 
> anyways!! hope you enjoy, comments/kudos always appreciated!!


	14. Epilogue

_**Five Years Later** _

Lance rolled off of Keith and took a deep breath as he looked over at his boyfriend, and smiled.

 _Five years._ Five years since they met eachother and started dating, three years since they started renting an apartment and moved in together off campus, and a year since they had both graduated. They never once left eachothers side, always there for eachother no matter what.

Keith reached over and grabbed a towel, wiping Lance's come off his stomach and then yawning, as he tossed it into the laundry basket. Even doing something as simple at this- thats what Lance fell in love with.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Keith asked, rolling over to face his boyfriend.

Lance furrowed his brows before saying, "Do you wanna get married?"

Keith was quiet for a second and Lance was sure he said something wrong. "What?"

Lance smiled and brought a hand to Keith's cheek, twisting his fingers in Keith's bangs. "Do you wanna get married? I mean, I love you, a whole lot- and I-- I told you from the beginning I was in this til the end. I meant that. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"You... you do?"

"Yea, babe. Why wouldn't I? I mean- we're already practically married anyways, right?"

Keith stared at Lance for a couple more seconds, possibly waiting for when Lance would say "Gotcha!" but it never came. And he broke into one of Lance's trademarked Sunshine Smiles.

"Of-- of course I wanna marry you."

Lance squeaked and surged forward, kissing Keith right on the lips. "I love you-"

"I- mmhm-- I love you too Lance," Keith laughed.

"So this is it? We're married now? You're going to marry me? We're gonna have a wedding, and an engagement party? And youre gonna spend the rest of your life with me?"

Keith rolled his eyes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Yea. We're gonna do all that."

Heres the thing about love- it happens so fast, so quickly, that you never know when its going to strike. It just... happens. You fall in love, slowly, and then incredibly fast, and its the most terrifying and wonderful thing you can experience.

Lance and Keith knew they had falled in love by pure fate: fate, rooming them together. Fate, having mutual friends. Fate was always behind it- because thats the thing about fate-

It tends to work in funny ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it... the last part of Fate Works... wow
> 
> its been such a roller coaster and i wanna say thank you, from the mottom of my heart, to everyone who left a kudo or a comment. they all made my day and im so glad so many people enjoyed this. i certainly did.
> 
> youll be happy to know (maybe) that i'm working on another fic, a friends-with-benefits fic called Oxygen's Overrated. you can go read its predecessor, the one-shot that started my train of thought for a full-length fic All The Stars and see how you like it. i can promise Oxygen will be a... interesting roller coaster.
> 
> i love you guys. thank you
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> wooo
> 
> ill probably do updates every day until its finished!! hope you enjoy it, i worked really hard on it ;-;
> 
> dont forget to leave comments/kudos/etc!! i read every comment and will probably cry bc im super proud of this :D


End file.
